Kecanduan
by Aila Nesya
Summary: Kyuhyun di kejar preman-preman. Untuk menyelamatkan diri, Kyuhyun mencium seseorang yang tidak ia kenali. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, orang itu minta tanggung jawab. BL - Kihyun.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Kihyun**

**Warning : No Bash!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mahasiswa di Universitas mahal tidak selalu identik dengan kemewahan. Orang tua yang kaya juga tidak menjamin anaknya mendapat fasilitas lengkap. Contohnya seperti saat ini. Seorang pemuda manis hanya mampu menggigit jari. Melihat mahasiswa lain pulang dengan mobil mewahnya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kyu, sampai kapan kau akan jongkok seperti orang idiot, hah?" Kalimat itu di ucapkan cukup keras. Namun tidak mengubah keadaan. Pemuda manis itu masih belum mau bergerak. "Ya sudah kalau kau mau di situ saja. Aku mau pulang."

"Hongki-ya, kau tega sekali." Hongki membalikkan badannya. Memandang jengah ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak mau berdiri.

"Kau ingat usia, Kyu. Kita bukan siswa lagi."

"Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau tidak membawa mobil?" Manja dan keras kepala. Itu lah yang ada di fikiran Hongki saat ini.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tidak boleh membawa mobil karena kemarin aku menabrak orang. Sudah lah jangan banyak protes. Kau tidak akan mati karena berjalan kaki hari ini saja."

'Hari ini saja,' itu lah kalimat yang sudah dua hari ini Hongki ucapkan.

Walau merasa berat, tapi Kyuhyun tetap beranjak. Ia mengikuti langkah Hongki dengan malas.

"Eomma, kau tega sekali membiarkanku berjalan. Anakmu yang tampan ini kepanasan," keluhan Kyuhyun yang pelan itu tetap di dengar Hongki.

"Kau itu selain nakal juga manja." Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi komentar Hongki.

"Eomma lebih menyayangi guci mahalnya dari pada aku." Hongki hanya menggelangkan kepalanya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun di hukum tidak boleh mambawa mobil karena memecahkan guci kesayangan eommanya. Selain mobil, sahabatnya itu juga tidak mendapat uang saku. Dan yang membuat sahabatnya hampir gila, semua gadget di sita oleh eommanya. Padahal jarak dari kampus ke rumah Kyuhyun hanya dua puluh menit.

"Diamlah Kyu! Hari ini sangat panas. Jangan tambah dengan keluhan tidak berguna itu." Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Hongki sama sepertinya, tidak bisa berkata-kata manis.

Kyuhyun dan Hongki menghentikan langkahnya di persimpangan jalan. Arah rumah Kyuhyun dan Hongki berbeda. Jadi mereka harus berpisah. "Kyu, kau hati-hatilah. Besok jangan sampai telat."

"Kau tidak mau meminjamkanku uang, Eoh?" lagi-lagi Hongki menghela nafas panjang. Menghadapi kelakuan nakal sahabatnya membuatnya merasa tua sebelum waktunya.

"Kau lupa, uang sakuku sudah kau pergunakan untuk bermain game?" Kyuhyun tertawa garing. Ia tidak mungkin lupa. "Dan kau juga harus ingat, aku juga sama sepertimu. Semua fasilitasku di cabut appa karena aku ketahuan balapan liar."

"Kau seperti membeberkan kenakalanmu saja. Tanpa kau ingatkan aku juga tahu. Tapi siapa tahu saja kau berbaik hati memberiku uang untuk naik taksi."

"Dalam mimpimu. Kalau aku bisa naik taksi, sudah ku pergunakan dari kemarin." Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli. Entah meraka sahabat sejati, atau terlalu nakal hingga sering seperti ini.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau pulanglah! Sampai bertemu besok." Hongki berjalan sembari mengangkat tangannya. "Jangan merindukanku Hongki-ya?"

"Tidak akan." Jawaban yang cukup sarkatis.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Mengingat kekejaman eommanya, membuat perasaan Kyuhyun kembali memburuk. "Eomma, menyebalkan."

Duk…

Kyuhyun berjalan sembari menendang barang yang ia lewati. Entah itu batu kecil atau kayu.

"Appa dan eomma sama saja. Mereka tega membiarkan anak tampan satu-satunya tersiksa." Karena kesal, Kyuhyun menendang kaleng bekas dengan sangat keras.

Prak…

"Aaawww…" mendengar suara kesakitan, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya membola saat kaleng yang ia tendang mengenai salah satu preman. Kakinya mundur saat beberapa preman berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mati aku," batin Kyuhyun. Karena takut di hajar preman-preman berbadan kekar itu, Kyuhyun berbalik arah. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil langkah seribu.

"Hei tunggu. Jangan lari bocah sialan."

Kyuhyun semakin berlari kencang saat preman-preman itu berteriak. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bela diri. Jika berhadapan dengan mereka, bisa di pastikan Kyuhyun hanya tinggal nama. Tidak ada namja tampan di Korea, menurutnya.

Nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal. Sering menghabiskan waktu dengan game mambuatnya kesulitan berlari. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kampus. Berharap preman itu tidak mengikutinya sampai ke dalam. Namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Preman yang memang tidak terlihat seperti preman itu mengejarnya sampai ke dalam.

Kyuhyun berbelok setiap koridor. Ia melemparkan tasnya dengan asal. Setelah memastikan para preman masih jauh di belakangnya. Ia membuka sweater yang ia kenakan. Lagi-lagi ia melemparkan dengan asal.

Nafas Kyuhyun sudah hampir habis. Tapi preman itu belum juga berhenti mengejarnya. Sebuah ide gila terlintas di otak geniusnya. Melihat topi tergelatak di salah satu bangku, ia langsung mengambilnya.

Bruk…

Kyuhyun mengentikan langkah seorang mahasiswa. Ia merapatkan tubuh mahasiswa itu ke dinding. "Sunbae, maafkan aku. Untuk yang akan ku lakukan maafkan aku." Mahasiswa itu hanya mengernyit heran. Setelah melihat preman itu semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun memakai topi yang ia pegang.

Cuupp….

Entah karena terlalu nakal, atau karena otaknya tidak berfungsi, Kyuhyun mencium mahasiswa yang tidak di kenalinya itu. Ia memejamkan mata. Seolah sedang menikmati ciuman mereka. Bibir mereka tetap menempel sampai preman-preman itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Setelah tautan itu terlepas. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. "Sunbae, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Kyuhyun langsung berlari begitu saja tanpa melihat ekspresi korban. Melemparkan topi yang ia dapat, dan mencari barang miliknya yang ia lemparkan.

Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega saat preman-preman itu tidak di lihatnya lagi. "Kemana satpam di sini? Kenapa kampus seperti kuburan?" Kyuhyun merutuki satpam yang sama sekali tidak terlihat. Padahal tadi ia berharap bisa meminta pertolongan.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memegangi bibirnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Haah…ciuman pertamaku." Kyuhyun menunduk lesu karena ciuman pertamanya hilang dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenali. "Tapi aku tidak yakin itu ciuman pertama. Appa dan eomma terlalu sering menciumku. Bahkan di bibir. Ck, hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan."

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Tidak ada semangat di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di rumah, ia hanya berjalan dengan lesu.

"Yuhuuuu, anak eomma pulaaaaang." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengar suara eommanya. Seolah tidak mendengar, ia mengabaikan begitu saja.

"Oi…oi...oi… ada apa dengan wajah anak eomma yang manis ini, eoh?" Heechul, dengan kipas lipat di tangannya mendekati Kyuhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya di tangga.

"Eomma, sudah Kyu katakan, Kyu itu tampan."

Tidak…tidak…tidak…anak eomma itu manis dan cantik seperti eomma. Terkecuali Kyu menuruni wajah China oleng itu." Hanggeng, yang merasa dirinya di sebut sedemikian buruknya hanya mengelus dada. Kelakuan ajaib anak dan istrinya tidak jauh berbeda.

"Terserah Eomma saja." Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakiknya dengan malas. Namun ia harus berhenti ketika Heechul memegang lengannya. "Ada apa lagi Eomma?"

"Mana kecupan untuk eommamu ini, eoh?"

"Kyu tidak mau!."

"Kyu ingin gadget itu musnah semua?" tanya Heechul penuh ancaman.

"Terserah eomma saja." Mendengar Kyuhyun yang tidak memperdulikan kekasih dan selingkuhannya, membuat Hanggeng dan Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. Walau Heechul terkenal galak, namun Kyuhyun tetaplah anak satu-satunya. Ia khawatir dengan respon Kyuhyun yang sangat langka itu.

"Apa Kyu tidak mau kunci mobil ini?" Heechul mengayunkan kunci mobil milik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak butuh. Walau semua itu kembali, kesucian bibir Kyu tidak akan kembali." Berlebihan. Tapi itu lah yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Tepat di depan Heechul. Bahkan di dengar jelas oleh Hanggeng.

"M-mwo? kesucian bibir? Maksudmu apa, Kyu?" Heechul mulai berteriak heboh.

"Eng… bibir Kyu sudah tidak suci karena Eomma. Karena Eomma menyuruh Kyu berjalan kaki, bibir Kyu tidak suci lagi."

"Ommo…Hanie bagaimana ini?" melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang murung, di tambah anaknya seperti gadis di perkosa membuat Heechul heboh sendiri. "Hanie, cepat ambil semua gadget Kyunie. Aku tidak mau anakku mengalami pelecehan lagi."

"Mulai besok Kyu tidak boleh berjalan lagi." Heechul langsung menyerahkan kunci mobil ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tidak mau. Nanti eomma akan mengambilnya lagi."

"Tidak akan sayang. Ini demi kebaikan, Kyu."

"Percuma saja kalau eomma tidak memberi Kyu uang."

"Eomma akan mengembalikan credit card milik Kyu." Walau sudah mendengar janji Heechul, namun Kyuhyun masih enggan menerima kunci mobilnya. Karena Heechul sudah sangat merasa khawatir, Heechul langsung memaksa Kyuhyun menerima kunci dari tangannya.

"Bersihkan badan Kyu. Setelah itu kita makan malam."

"Eng…," jawab Kyu tidak semangat.

Setelah membalikkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya. Ia menatap puas kunci mobil di tangannya. "Ternyata tidak buruk juga memiliki eomma yang terlalu overprotektif. Walau masih di perlakukan seperti bayi," batin Kyuhyun.

Maid yang mendengar percakapan Heechul dan Kyuhyun hanya menggelang heran. "Ternyata evil senior kalah," batin salah satu maid.

Di kediaman Hanggeng, bukan rahasia kalau Kyuhyun begitu di manja. Bahkan di usianya yang bukan kanak-kanak, ia masih sering di perlakukan seperti bayi. Karena itu para maid dan buttler tidak heran dengan tingkah manja dan nakal Kyuhyun. Para buttler yang menjadi korban kenakalan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus dada.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Ini Universitas kan? kenapa seperti pasar saja?" Hongki, yang sedang membaca buku langsung menoleh. Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia, Kyu?"

"Memangnya siapa? Apa aku perlu mengenalinya?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik. Melihat mahasiswi yang meneriaki seorang pemuda yang lewat saja sudah membuatnya risih. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengenali pemuda yang di teriaki gadis-gadis itu. "Ck, bahkan namja juga ikut berteriak heboh."

"Ya ampun. Kemana saja kau, Kyu? Dia itu Kim Kibum. Mahasiswa kedokteran yang sangat populer." Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan pemuda yang di ikuti gadis-gadis itu. "Biasa saja. Tidak tampan."

"Sepertinya otakmu bermasalah. Kau harus benar-benar banyak membaca berita, Kyu. Kim Kibum itu selain kaya juga terkenal pintar. Bahkan selain mahasiswa kedokteran, dia juga pangusaha muda yang sangat sukses." Hongki menjelaskan perihal Kibum begitu antusias. Bahkan saat ini ia tidak ubahnya dengan fangirl yang menceritakan idolanya.

"Sehebat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan lebih dari itu," jawab Hongki. Mendengar jawaban yang begitu mantap, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Hongki.

"Kau seperti tahu banyak hal tentang Kim Kibum itu." Hongki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyum aneh Hongki membuat mata Kyuhyun menyipit.

"Sepupuku sangat menyukai Kim Kibum itu. Jadi aku tahu tentang Kibum dari dia. Setiap hari dia akan menemuiku menceritakan tentang Kibum."

"Bukankah sepupumu berbeda Universitas dengan kita?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Kim Kibum itu sangat terkenal." Membicarakan tentang Kibum, membuat Hongki lupa pada bukunya. "Yak kenapa kau sesantai itu?" Hongki memandang Kyuhyun dengan sebal. Siapa pun yang akan mendengar cerita Kibum akan antusias. Namun sahabatnya itu malah tidak menunjukan respon yang berarti.

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus menyukainya juga?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Memangnya kau tidak tertarik dengannya?" Hongki benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Kyuhyun. Ia sangat tahu Kyuhyun itu tidak normal. Ia fikir Kyuhyun akan seperti yang lain jika tahu tentang Kibum.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Kim Kibum itu sangat popular. Kau fikir aku mau pacaran dengan namja seperti itu? Yang ada aku hanya sakit hati. Namja seperti itu biasanya playboy."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja lah."

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk di perpustakaan dengan malas. Ia berencana mengerjakan tugas. Namun melihat tumpukan buku membuat semangatnya manguar. "Huuhh, aku malas mengerjakan tugas." Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Perpustaan terlihat sepi. Hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang mau mengunjungi tempat yang sering di anggap keramat itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat ada suara sepatu yang mendekat. Ia tidak mengenali seorang pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Namun satu kata untuk pemuda itu, 'Tampan.'

"Kau sibuk?" Kyuhyun hanya menggelang. Mencoba mengingat siapa pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau tidak mengingatku?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggelang. Karena ia telah berusaha berfikir keras. Tapi tetap tidak mengenali pemuda itu.

"Aku Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun tidak bodoh untuk melupakan siapa Kim Kibum. Namun ia baru melihat wajahnya dengan jelas saat ini. Jadi wajar saja kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya.

Mengingat sepopuler apa Kim Kibum membuat Kyuhyun kembali berfikir keras. "Ada apa dia menemuiku?" batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan salah satu penggemarmu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan asal.

"Aku tahu itu." Kibum masih mempertahankan posisinya. Berdiri dengan memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa seorang mahasiswa sekaligus pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses. Kata sempurna tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana seorang Kim Kibum.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun malas. Ia bukan bermaksud tidak menghormati Kibum. hanya saja ia sangat merasa lelah. Di besarkan dalam keluarga terpandang, membuatnya tahu sopan santun. Walau kata nakal masih melekat dalam dirinya.

"Aku mau kau tanggung jawab?" jawab Kibum santai.

"M-wmo? Tanggung jawab?"

"Sunbae, maafkan aku. Untuk yang akan ku lakukan. maafkan aku."

Seketika mata Kyuhyun membola. Ia baru ingat, pemuda di hadapanya adalah pemuda yang ia cium dengan paksa. Seketika wajah Kyuhyun memucat.

"Su-sunbae, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berniat melecehkanmu. Sungguh. Aku tahu kau orang yang normal. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Kibum masih setia dengan sikap santainya. Namun sikap diam Kibum saat ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin takut.

"Waktu itu aku terpaksa. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Ta-tapi…tapi berapa yang harus ku bayar?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut. Membayangkan credit cardnya membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Bukan uang." Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Tepatnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang seketika.

"MWO?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Aha… Nay balik bawa ff Kihyun. Yang minta ff Kihyun chaptered unjuk jari.**

**Kalian boleh panggil Nay atau Aila. Itu sama aja. Hehehe**

**Yang minta sequel, sequel dan sequel tunggu ya.**

**Nay tunggu review kalian semua.**

**Terima Kibum^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Kihyun**

**Warning : No bash**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Ta-tapi…tapi berapa yang harus ku bayar?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut. Membayangkan credit cardnya membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Bukan uang." Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Tepatnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang seketika.

"MWO?"

Kyuhyun menganga. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Mundur takut-takut menjauhi Kibum. walau ia terkenal nakal, tapi kalau di hadapkan dengan orang seperti Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak akan berani.

"Aku…aku tidak mau. Aku…aku masih kecil." Kyuhyun tergagap menanggapi permintaan Kibum. Wajahnya langsung memucat. Kibum hanya berdiri santai. Tangannya beralih di lipat di depan dada. Ia hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai gelisah.

"Lalu yang kau lakukan kemarin itu apa?" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Tatapan Kibum benar-benar mengintimidasinya.

"I-itu...itu…aku tidak…eng..." Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apalagi. Ia hanya semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kita mulai dari hari ini."

"MWO?" Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Namun karena tidak mau mengikuti permintaan gila dari Kibum, ia langsung memutar otak cepat. "Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Sunbae tidak bisa memaksaku."

Kibum menyeringai mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Jawaban yang terdengar begitu tegas. "Oh ya. Lalu bagaimana kalau aku memberi tahu orang tuamu? Aku bisa menunjukkan buktinya."

Mendengar Kibum menyebut orang tuanya, Kyuhyun langsung membayangkan eommanya yang super galak itu mencabut semua fasilitasnya. Bukan tidak mungkin Heeechul melakukan semua itu. Apalagi jika eommanya tahu Kyuhyun yang mencium Kibum terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti yang ia ucapkan pada eommanya tempo hari.

Membayangkan kuliah tanpa mobil, tidak bisa bermain game, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Eomma, otteokae?" gumaman Kyuhyun yang pelan masih dapat di dengar Kibum.

"Sunbae, aku harus pulang sekarang. Eomma akan khawatir kalau aku pulang telat." Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kibum. Melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu ketakutan, membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Menarik," gumam Kibum.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Eommaaaa…"

Bukan hanya Heechul, seluruh pekerja di kediaman Tan terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang membahana. Heechul yang sedang di kamar langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menekuk wajahnya sembari duduk di sofa.

"Aigoo…telinga eomma bisa pecah Kyu." Walau sudah delapan belas tahun hidup bersama Heechul, tapi Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti kenapa eommanya selalu membawa kipas lipat kemana-mana. Padahal rumahnya full ac.

"Eomma, Kyu mau pindah kuliah Eomma. Jebal, biarkan Kyu pindah."

"Eehh…" kening Heechul mengkerut. "Ada apa dengan anak eomma yang manis ini? Kenapa Kyu minta pindah?"

"Kyu harus pindah Eomma. Kalau Eomma mau anak Eomma yang tampan ini masih berada di dunia, pindahkan Kyu dari Universitas terkutuk itu." Siapapun yang melihat, tidak akan percaya jika Kyuhyun sudah menyandang status mahasiswa. Bagaimana tidak, jika ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Heechul seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah eomma bilang. Kyu itu cantik dan manis seperti eomma." Sepertinya Heechul tidak rela jika Kyuhyun di katakan tampan. Baginya anak semata wayangnya itu seperti dirinya. Sekalipun Kyuhyun tampan seperti Hanggeng, Heechul tidak terima.

"Ne, ne, ne… Kyu cantik seperti eomma."

"Nah, itu baru anak eomma."

"Eomma, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyu mau pindah."

"Apa alasanmu pindah sayang? Apa kau melakukan kesalahan?" suara Heechul yang berubah membuat nyali Kyuhyun menciut. Mengingat ucapan Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun ingin membenamkan wajahnya ke tanah.

"Tapi, kalau eomma tahu, semua fasilitasku benar-benar akan di cabut," batin Kyuhyun. Ia melirik ke arah Heechul yang masih setia dengan kipas di tangannya. Membayangkan gagang kipas lipat itu mendarat di kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Tidak jadi eomma. Kyu berubah fikiran." Kyuhyun langsung buru-buru beranjak ke kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengecup pipi Heechul. Tidak ingin Heechul bertanya lebih jauh. Ia pura-pura ingin tidur.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Di koridor kampus yang masih sepi, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri terus menerus untuk memastikan keselamatannya. Sedikit berlebihan memang. Tapi itu lah yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Setelah pertemuanya dengan Kibum beberapa hari lalu, hidupnya serasa terancam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega ketika beberapa langkah lagi tiba di depan kelas. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk duduk di bangku yang selama ini membosankan untuknya.

Bruk…

Kyuhyun tidak hati-hati. Ia menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika manyadari yang ia tabrak adalah Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah akan melakukan langkah seribu sebelum Kibum mencekal tangannya.

"Kau sengaja menghindar?"

Kyuhyun selalu gelagapan setiap menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Setelah mendengar kalimat yang Kibum bisikkan, Kyuhyun jadi menganggap Kibum adalah momok menakutkan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang ketika Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya. Bukan mencium. Hanya membisikkan kalimat yang sama. Kalimat yang selalu membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Kibum berlalu begitu saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya mematung tak ubah orang idiot. Dengan jalan ala zombie, Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Menghela nafas panjang karena meratapi nasibnya.

"Yo Kyu." Hongki telah menampakkan wujudnya. Ia duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dahinya mengkerut melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata evil. Tidak ada semangat dan senyum di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hidupku berakhir Hongki-ya. Hidup indahku sudah berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Kyuhyun bungkam. Hanya wajahnya yang sangat terlihat masam Hongki ingin tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik, ia tidak mungkin menertawakan Kyuhyun yang tengah bermurung ria. "Apa semua fasilitasmu di tahan eommamu lagi?"

"Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu Hongi-ya. Aku ingin mati. Tapi nanti eomma tidak akan punya anak tampan lagi. Otteokae?" Hongki memasang wajah jengah mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun. "Lagi pula mati itu sakit."

"Yak, kalau mau mati ya mati saja. Jangan memikirkan sakitnya," protes Hongki.

"Dosaku masih banyak."

"Dosamu memang banyak dan tidak akan pernah berkurang. Yang ada akan semakin bertambah." Kyuhyun manyun mendengar ucapan Hongki. Namun ia membenarkan. Setiap hari ia tidak pernah berbuat baik. Dosanya sudah terlalu banyak.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Ya, ya, ya Kyu. Kau mencekikku." Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan teriakan Hongki. Ia tetap menarik kerah baju sahabatnya itu menuju taman belakang. "Kau gila? Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Kau kan bisa menarik tanganku, bukan kerah bajuku."

"Ck, kau berisik sekali. Aku tidak sempat menarik tanganmu." Ingin rasanya Hongki mencekik leher Kyuhyun. Tapi ia urung ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat gelisah.

"Ada apa lagi denganmu?" tanya Hongki.

"Hongki-ya tolong aku." Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hal yang sangat jarang Kyuhyun lakukan. Biasanya ia meminta apapun sesuka hatinya.

"Bukankah selalu begitu? Selama ini aku selalu membantumu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Hongki. "Kalau begitu, kali ini kau harus menolongku. Tanpa penolakan!" sepertinya meminta dengan baik-baik dan manis tidak akan pernah bertahan lama di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Baru saja ia meminta seperti anak kecil, tapi sekarang, wujud evilnya telah kembali.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?"

"Kau harus mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Mwo?" seketika mata Hongki membulat sempurna. Bibirnya menganga. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang idiot. "Kau gila?"

"Aku serius Hongki-ya?"

"Jadi selama ini kau memendam perasaan padaku?" Hongki menyilangkan tangannya depan dada. Matanya menatap takut ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Yak, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku tidak menyukai orang sepertimu. Seleraku itu tinggi." Hongki harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra mengahadapi Kyuhyun. Jadi ia hanya angguk-angguk saja.

"Terserah kau saja. Jadi apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

"Hanya jadi pacar bohongan di depan Kibum sunbae." Mengingat Kibum membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali lesu. Ia benar-benar hampir gila karena kehadiran seseorang yang menjadi idola kampusnya itu. Namun berbeda dengannya. Baginya Kibum adalah sosok yang harus di waspadai.

"Kibum? Kim Kibum maksudmu, Kyu?"tanya Hongki memastikan.

"Kau fikir siapa lagi? Tentu saja Kibum yang itu." Kali ini Hongki semakin tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Ia masih belum mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membawa nama Kibum. Padahal beberapa hari lalu, Kyuhyun tampak tidak berminat ketika ia menceritakan tentang Kibum.

"Bagaimana bisa, Kyu? Apa hubungan pacar bohong-bohongan dengan Kibum?"

"Ya, pelankan sedikit suaramu itu Hongki-ya. Kau tidak lihat di sini banyak mahasiswa?"

"Tapi sayangnya aku sudah mendengar." Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Tanpa berbalik, Kyuhyun tahu pemilik suara bass yang berasal dari belakangnya. Berbeda Kyuhyun berbeda Hongki. Hongki justru menganga lebar melihat Kibum mendekat. Dari jarak yang dekat, Hongki bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Kibum menggenggam tangannya. "Kau tidak lupakan? Di mulai dari kemarin.." Kyuhyun meringis ketika malihat sekelilingnya. Mahasiswi yang memperhatikan mereka seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Hiduku benar-benar sudah berakhir," batin Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah tidak tampak, Hongki masih berdiri di posisinya semula. "Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku Kyu," gumam Hongki.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun tidak pernah setegang ini ketika berada di dalam mobil. Ketika bersama Hongki yang melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, Kyuhyun justru berteriak senang. Tapi saat ini, mobil yang belum bergerak membuat keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Kyuhyun melirik takut ke arah Kibum. Pemuda tampan idola kampus itu tengah menelfon seseorang. Kyuhyun akui ketampanan dan pesona Kibum. Tapi tidak dengan pemikirannya. Sungguh menakutkan.

"Sunbae, kita mau ke mana?"

"Panggil aku Hyung. kau lupa? Aku pacarmu sekarang."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun terjun dari lantai seratus. Menjadi pacar seorang Kim Kibum pasti impian semua orang, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau hanya menjadi pacar mungkin tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun tertekan. Tapi ternyata Kibum itu sangat menakutkan. Permintaan Kibum itu membuatnya frustasi.

Andai waktu bisa di putar. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu. Kalau tahu konsekuensi yang ia tanggung harus seperti ini, mungkin waktu itu Kyuhyun lebih memilih di hajar preman-preman itu. Karena sakitnya mungkin hanya sebentar. Tapi dengan Kibum? ia tidak tahu harus menanggung sampai kapan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Pendek ya? Biarin… mau ngerjain tugas #plak hehehe**

**FF ini mirip ff Wonkyu?**

**Beneran?**

**Bagian mananya?**

**Ciumannya?**

**Atau semuanya?**

**Bener-bener miripkah?**

**Huuuft Nay belum pernah baca. Kalau emang bener-bener mirip kasih tahu ya. Kalau Nay tahu, pasti gak buat kaya gini. Nay anti plagiat. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : Kihyun**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : No Bash**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri di halaman rumahnya. Ia memperhatikan mobil Kibum yang menjauh dengan bibir maju beberapa senti. "Haaahh…menyebalkan sekali," keluh Kyuhyun saat melihat mobilnya telah terparkir di garasinya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya saat mobil Kibum tidak terlihat lagi. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan malas. "OMO." Kyuhyun terkejut saat membuka pintu. Eommanya yang super cantik telah berdiri dengan kipas di tangannya. "Eomma kenapa berdiri di sini? Mengagetkan Kyu saja."

"Anak eomma sudah dewasa eoh?"

"Eh…itu…itu…bukan seperti yang Eomma fikirkan," jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut. Kyuhyun yakin eommanya melihat Kibum mengantarnya pulang. Apalagi mobilnya telah sampai lebih dulu dari pada pemiliknya. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan takut-takut. Eommanya itu masih betah berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan menghalangi jalannya. "Dia tampan sekali. Apa dia orang kaya, Kyunie?"

"Eh." Kyuhyun bingung arah pembicaraan Heechul. Ia mengira eommanya itu akan marah-marah seperti dia membawa temannya waktu masih sekolah. "Maksud Eomma apa?"

"Ck, katanya Kyu pintar. Begitu saja tidak tahu."

"Tentu saja aku pintar karena menurun dari appa," batin Kyuhyun.

"Maksud eomma, tentang pacar Kyu itu," lanjut Heechul.

"Mwo? pacar? Dia bukan pacar Kyu Eomma." Kyuhyun tidak berbohong mengatakan Kibum bukan pacarnya. Walau pada kenyataanya statusnya sudah menjadi kekasih Kibum. Tapi itu keinginan sepihak dari Kibum yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun iya kan.

"Tidak usah berbohong. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan."

"Sialan kau Kim Kibum," umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Karena lelah berdiri terus, Heechul menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa. Membicarakan Kibum yang tampan dan terlihat kaya membuat Heechul semangat. Bahkan ia lupa Kyuhyun belum istirahat dan berganti pakaian.

"Dan mulai besok Kyu tidak usah membawa mobil lagi." Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Fikirannya langsung bercabang.

"Ta-tapi kenapa begitu? Bukannya Eomma sendiri yang bilang tidak akan mengambil mobil Kyu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Apa Kibum sudah mengatakan pada Eomma?" batin Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eomma memang tidak akan mengambil mobil Kyu. Tapi ini permintaan Kibum. Mulai besok Kyu kuliah di antar jemput Kibum."

"Itu tidak mungkin Eomma. Selain mahasiswa, dia juga pengusaha muda yang sukses. Dia pasti sibuk sekali Eomma." Kepala Kyuhyun terasa berkedut. Semenjak mengenal Kibum, hidupnya tidak pernah tenang.

"Benarkah? Dia pengusaha sukses? Selain tampan dia juga kaya? Waahhh sempurna."

Plak…

Kyuhyun memukul keningnya sendiri. "Mati aku," batin Kyuhyun. Ia lupa betapa matrenya seorang Tan Heechul. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Kyuhyun yakin, eommanya akan mendukung apapun permintaan Kibum. "Bibirku benar-benar terancam."

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Aaaarggght…" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. Mengingat Kibum membuatnya gila. "Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa dosaku? Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan orang seperti Kibum?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. Namun sedetik kemudian. "Haahh aku lupa. Dosaku kan memang banyak."

"Tuhan, aku janji besok akan sering beribadah. Tapi jauhkan Kibum dari hidup indahku."

Brak…

Kyuhyun berjengit saat pintu kamarnya di buka dengan paksa. Terlihat Hongki sudah berdiri di dekat kasurnya. "Yak, kau tidak punya sopan santun hah? Seharusnya kalau masuk kamar orang itu ketuk pintu dulu."

Hongki tidak menggubris ocehan Kyuhyun. Ia membuka jaket yang di kenakan dan melemparnya dengan asal. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia merangkak naik ke ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Selama sepuluh tahun mengenalmu. Aku juga belum pernah melihatmu mengetuk pintu kalau mau masuk kamar orang. Lagi pula aku tidak yakin kau itu orang."

Bugh…

Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah tampan Hongki. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk kau aniaya. Aku ke sini untuk meminta penjelasan darimu."

"Penjelasan apa lagi? Aku tidak merasa harus menjelaskan apa-apa padamu Hongki-ya," ucap Kyuhyun malas. Ia hampir berbalik dan menutup matanya sebelum Hongki menarik pipinya. "Aww…itu sakit bodoh."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku butuh penjelasan mengenai Kibum." Mendengar nama Kibum membuat mood Kyuhyun kembali memburuk.

"Kenapa kau harus sebut-sebut namja mesum itu Hongki-ya?" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Mesum? Dari mana kau tahu? Haaahh…aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus katakan padaku."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku di kejar-kejar preman karena aku menendang kaleng mengenai kepalanya. Aku di kejar sampai kampus. Karena aku tidak kuat berlari lagi. Aku berpura-pura berciuman dengan mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat di koridor kampus."

"Jangan bilang mahasiswa itu Kibum?" tanya Hongki. Namun anggukan Kyuhyun membuat mulut Hongki menganga lebar. "Astaga Kyu. Apa yang kau lakukan? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Dia minta aku tanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab apa?" tanya Hongki tidak sabaran.

"Aku harus menjadi pacarnya dan harus menciumnya setiap hari."

"Mwo? berciuman setiap hari?" Kyuhyun membekap mulut Hongki. Suara Hongki bisa mengundang ratu iblis yang tertidur.

"Jangan berteriak! Pelankan suaramu!"

"Kau beruntung Kyuhyun-ah. Orang di luar sana berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasih Kibum. Tapi kau di minta begitu saja."

"Beruntung katamu? Kau fikir bibirku ada garansinya? Kau fikir bagaimana jadinya kalau berciuman setiap hari? Bibirku bisa tidak seksi lagi."

Hongki tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kalau di fikir-fikir permintaan Kibum itu sangat konyol. "Itu tandanya dia kecanduan bibirmu Kyu."

"Yak, diam kau!."

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Beberapa waktu lalu Kyuhyun sering berjalan di koridor kampus dengan mengendap-endap. Tapi saat ini ia berjalan santai. Karena Kibum yang mengantar dan menjemputnya. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuknya mengendap-endap seperti maling.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal karena mahasisiwi yang melihatnya begitu sinis. Bahkan ada yang mengumpat tertahan. "Ck, kalian fikir ini mauku. Yang korban di sini itu aku. Kalau kalian mau, ambil saja Kibum jelek ini. Kalau perlu bawa ke dunia lain supaya hidupku tenang,"gerutu Kyuhyun pelan. Ia tidak akan berani berbicara keras. Kalau Kibum yang berjalan di sampingnya mendengar, ia akan di habisi eommanya.

"Kemarin kau bersama siapa, Kyu?"

"Bersama teman," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Teman kenapa sedekat itu?" tanya Kibum tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau cemburu." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Menunggu Kibum untuk berbicara. Walau Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin di katakan tidak setia. Ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya di khianati.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Hanya saja jarakmu dan jaraknya terlalu dekat."

"Baiklah…baiklah…aku akan menjaga jarak." Kyuhyun tidak mau berdebat di pagi hari. Jadi ia mengiyakan saja. "Hyung, sampai kapan aku harus menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Sampai aku bosan."

"Ck, ternyata dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanku," batin Kyuhyun geram.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lihat?" Kibum tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang merengut sebal di sampingnya.

"Hyung perkataanmu tadi mengisyaratkan supaya aku tidak macam-macam." Kibum menoleh. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandangnya jengkel.

"Aku tidak macam-macam," jawab Kibum. Karena Kibum hanya berdiri saja di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tapi matamu itu yang macam-macam. Aku tahu kau sedang memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang berpakaian sexy itu."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada salahnya melihat sesuatu yang indah," jawab Kibum kalem. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak ke kelasnya. Melainkan menuju kelas Kyuhyun.

"Selain menyebelkan, kau itu mesum Hyung." Kibum tidak mengindahkan omelan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam. Berjalan santai di depan Kyuhyun. Mahasiswi yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya, ia abaikan begitu saja.

Tepat di kelas Kyuhyun, Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan sangat lekat. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Ia menahan nafas saat Kibum mencondongkan wajah ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat saat wajah Kibum semakin mendekat.

Kyuhyun melongo saat Kibum pergi begitu saja. Ia fikir Kibum akan menciumnya. Tapi ternyata Kibum hanya membisikkan 'selamat belajar' setelah itu pemuda tampan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Kyu, hari ini aku tidak meihat Kibum sunbae. Kemana dia?" tanya Hongki. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau fikir aku eommanya," jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Sebenarnya mata Kuliah Kyuhyun telah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun ia enggan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia bosan jika Heechul bertanya ini dan itu tentang Kibum. Dan mengenai kenapa Kibum tidak menjemputnya. Itu karena keinginan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang meminta agar Kibum tidak langsung menjemputmya. Karena ia masih ingin berada di kampus.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbohong pada Kibum. Karena entah bagaimana, pemuda tampan idola kampus yang menjadi kekasihnya memiliki jadwal kuliahnya.

"Kau kan pacarnya. Seharusnya kau tahu." Kyuhyun menendang kaki Hongki saat melihat beberapa mahasisiwi yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau mau aku mati di hajar penggemar Kibum?" Hongki melihat sekeliling. Benar yang Kyuhyun katakan. Tatapan mereka sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Tapi Kyu, apa kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Kibum sunbae?" tanya Hongki hati-hati. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia selalu malas jika membicarakan tentang Kibum.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Walaupun dia tampan dan kaya, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Dia pasti sama saja dengan yang lain." Hongki menggelangkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun begitu trauma dengan cinta. Padahal kejadian itu sudah sangat lama.

"Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama Kyu. Lagi pula tidak semua laki-laki tampan dan kaya itu sama. Mungkin saja Kibum berbeda."

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu seperti apa Kibum itu. Yang aku mau tahu, sampai kapan harus menjadi kekasih Kibum." Hongki tidak lagi berbicara lebih jauh. Ia paling mengetahui bagaimana Kyuhyun terluka saat tahu Seunghyun selingkuh di belakangnya. Bahkan saat ini pemuda yang Kyuhyun cintai dulu itu, sudah menikah.

"Berbicara tentang Kibum. apa dia selalu menciummu?" tanya Hongki penasaran. Pasalnya Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah dua minggu berpacaran.

"Belum pernah," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ehh…benarkah? Bukannya dia yang meminta berciuman setiap hari, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. Ia juga sempat membingungkan masalah ini. Tapi ia justru senang, ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan nasib bibirnya.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengambil iphone di saku celananya. Ia baru saja akan menghubungi Kibum, tapi pemuda tampan tanpa ekspresi itu sudah terlebih dulu berada di hadapannya. Tepatnya di dalam mobil. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hyung kita mau ke mana? Aku mengantuk."

"Nanti kau bisa tidur." Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia mulai memikirkan ucapan Kibum . fikirannya bercabang-cabang saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Di mana aku bisa tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu di mana kita bisa tidur?" Kibum balik bertanya. Mata Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan horror. Ia mulai tidak nyaman berada di tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Kibum, masih santai dengan kemudinya.

"Apa maksudmu hotel?"

"Jadi kau ingin kita ke sana? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu kalau kita di hotel."

Blush…

Mendadak wajah Kyuhyun memanas. Perkataan Kibum yang begitu frontal membuat pipinya semerah kepiting rebus. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menanyakan apa yang akan Kibum lakukan padanya, "Tan Kyuhyun pabboya. Apa yang kau fikirkan?" batin Kyuhyun.

Karena takut salah berbicara lagi, Kyuhyun mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil. Yang pertama di lihatnya adalah sebuah gedung mewah yang menjulang tinggi. Kyuhyun tidak banyak bertanya saat Kibum menarik tangannya masuk. Melihat bentuk gedung yang ia masuki, Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia berada di dalam kantor. Di tambah semua pegawai membungkuk hormat pada Kibum, Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau kantor ini adalah milik Kibum.

"Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki perusahaan sebesar ini di usia 22 tahun?" Kyuhyun tentu tidak menanyakannnya secara langsung. Ia hanya berbicara di dalam hatinya.

Kibum masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun saat mereka akan menaiki lift. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk saat semua pegawai memperhatikan mereka. Namun ketika ia menoleh ke samping. Matanya membulat horror. Lima puluh meter darinya, appanya berjalan bersama laki-laki paruh baya.

Saat pintu lift terbuka Kyuhyun langsung menarik Kibum masuk. Ia membalikkan Kibum untuk menghadapnya. Karena takut appanya melihatnya, Kyuhyun menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kibum.

Dengan posisi saat ini, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dada Kibum keras. Dan tanpa melihat,Kyuhyun tahu di balik jas mahalnya, tersembunyi kotak-kotak enam yang tidak Kyuhyun miliki.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat di rasa pintu lift telah tertutup. Yang pertama di dapatinya,Kibum yang menatapnya dengan lekat. Di tatap Kibum dengan jarak sedekat itu, membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Kibum menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ruangan luas yang di dominasi warna abu-abu.

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memperhatikan ruang kerja Kibum. sedangkan Kibum sedang membuka jasnya dan duduk di kursinya.

"Kyu kemarilah!" Kyuhyun mematung. Ia benar-benar ragu untuk duduk di pangkuan Kibum. tepatnya duduk di antara ke dua paha Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Kyuhyun. Namun saat melihat Kibum mengambil iphone, Kyuhyun menunduk pasrah. Dengan berat hati Kyuhun duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Kibum.

"Kau mengantukkan? Tidurlah!" Kyuhyun bergidik saat nafas Kibum menerpa lehernya. Bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri.

"Aku tidak jadi mengantuk."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat Kibum merepatkan tubuhnya ke punggungnya. Pemuda tampan itu menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya dengan posisi Kyuhyun duduk di antara kedua pahanya. Sedangkan dagunya bertumpu pada bahu Kyuhyun. Dengan posisi seperti ini lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bisa menggambarkan seperti apa bentuk abs Kibum. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan otot-otot Kibum sangat kekar.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Tan Kyuhyun? Kenapa jadi kau yang mesum." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis fikiran gila yang selalu singgah di otaknya.

"Pusing?" suara Kibum di telinganya membuat darah Kyuhyun berdesir. Ia hanya berharap semoga posisi mereka berganti. Bisa ia pastikan kepalanya semakin sakit kalau seperti itu terus.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Kyuhyun terbata.

Setelah pekerjaan Kibum selesai, Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Ia beralasan ingin buang air kecil.

Saat berada di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun mendengar iphone Kibum bergetar. Tapi ketika Kibum melihat Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung pergi. Memelankan suaranya saat berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Ia melihat gelagat Kibum yang aneh. "Apa ada yang Kibum hyung sembunyikan?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang memberikan reviewnya. Nay udah baca review kalian semua. Tapi gak bisa balas satu-satu.**

**Ch ini memang belum bisa panjang. Tapi di usahakan bakal sering update. Seminggu bisa dua sampai tiga kali. Tapi gak janji ya. Hehehehe**

**Nay tunggu review kalian untuk ch ini.**

**#Pamit bareng Kibum^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : Kihyun**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : No Bash**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan di taman. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang kali. Namun mata indahnya belum juga melihat pemuda tampan. Pemuda yang memintanya datang ke tempat yang Kyuhyun tidak sukai. Kyuhyun tidak suka taman. Karena taman hanya membuatnya melihat adegan mesra sepasang kekasih.

"Uhh lama sekali. Seperti Yeoja yang harus berias saja." Kyuhyun melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Waktuku habis terbuang." Waktu yang di maksud Kyuhyun bukanlah waktu berharga seperti orang sibuk pada umumnya. Tapi, "Seharusnya aku bisa menambah level." Itu lah yang Kyuhyun maksudkan.

"Selain membuat menunggu, membuatku jengkel, apalagi yang bisa manusia es itu lakukan?" Kyuhyun terus mendumel panjang lebar. Ia tidak menyadari Kibum berdiri di belakangnya dengan bersedekap tangan.

"Banyak yang bisa ku lakukan." Kyuhyun terlonjak saat Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, kenapa mengagetkanku?"

"Itu tambahan yang bisa ku lakukan."

"Ck, menyebalkan. Hyung kita tidak berpacaran secara resmi. Kenapa kau mengajakku berkencan?' tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesalnya.

"Menurutmu ini kencan?" Kibum balik bertanya.

"Jadi apa lagi?" Kyuhyun sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya. Tapi seingatnya, hanya pasangan yang berkencan yang bertemu di taman seperti mereka.

"Aku cuma bilang ingin menemuimu." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Ia benar-benar harus sabar jika berhadapan dengan Kibum. "Aku cuma ingin kau menemaniku di sini," lanjut Kibum.

"Hyung, sampai kapan aku harus jadi kekasihmu, eoh? Aku kan hanya sekali menciummu. Tapi kenapa harus membayar selama ini?" Kyuhyun memainkan ujung jaketnya. Kibum melirik sekilas. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku katakan kalau aku bosan." Rasanya tanduk Kyuhyun ingin mencuat. Namun ia tetap sabar. Lebih tepatnya memaksa bersikap sabar. Kyuhyun ingin hutangnya dengan Kibum lunas. Dengan begitu, ia bisa hidup dengan tenang.

"Aku serius Hyung. Sampai kapan aku harus jadi pacarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Sampai kau mengandung anakku."

Mata Kyuhyun membola. Ia menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kibum yang berucap begitu santainya. "Mwo? kau gila Hyung? mimpi apa aku mengandung anakmu? Lagi pula kau lupa aku ini namja?" tanya Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu. Ia benar-benar geram melihat Kibum yang begitu santai.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku lebih tahu. Kau lupa aku kuliah di mana?" Kyuhyun bungkam. Bukan tidak bisa melawan perkataan Kibum. Tapi ia membayangkan hamil. Berjalan dengan perut yang membesar membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Walau bagaimana pun ia tetaplah namja yang tidak bisa melahirkan. Bahkan tidak ingin sama sekali.

"Jangan kau gunakan teori kedokteranmu di sini Hyung? lagi pula, kau fikir aku mau hidup dengan manusia es sepertimu?" Kibum berbalik. Ia menoleh Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Walau kau sebut aku manusia es, tapi aku tetap bisa menghangatkanmu."

Blush…

Wajah Kyuhyun memanas mendengar pernyataan Kibum. Rasanya ingin Kyuhyun berlari dan berteriak. Kibum benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bisa membuatnya jengkel, penasaran, dan malu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau mau aku membuktikannya?" Kyuhyun langsung gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Hyung gila, tentu saja tidak," elak Kyuhyun. Walau dalam hati ia ingin menyentuh kotak enam di balik kemeja Kibum.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Hai Baby." Kyuhyun berbalik. Wajahnya masam memandang seseorang yang ia tunggu.

"Hyung masih bisa senyum? Hyung tahu sudah membuat Kyu menunggu lama?"

Bugh…

"Aawww." Tubuh Siwon langsung merosot. Wajahnya merah padam menahan sakit. Tangannya ia katupkan tepat di selangkangannya. "Baby, kenapa kau memukul Hyung?"

"Itu balasan karena Hyung membuat Kyu menunggu." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"Tapi tidak dengan memukul masa depanku," jawab Siwon susah payah. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit.

"Biar saja," balas Kyuhyun tidak peduli. "Salah siapa Hyung lebih memilih nenek sihir itu? Kyu tidak suka menunggu."

"Walau bagaimana pun dia itu akan menjadi noona Kyu." Siwon sesekali meringis merasakan selangkangannya yang berdenyut.

"Terserah Hyung saja. Kyu mau ice cream sekarang."

"Aigoo…hanya karena ice cream Kyu membuat hyung hampir kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga." Kyuhyun mendecih melihat wajah Siwon yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Wajah tampan sepupunya itu selalu di kalahkan dengan tampang idiotnya.

"Tidak…tidak. Kyu ingin berbicara serius." Tanpa mau mendengar tanggapan Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Siwon masuk ke dalam kedai ice cream. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan sepupu nakalnya itu.

"Kyu, mau berbicara apa, eoh?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya supaya Siwon tidak berbicara. Ia sedang asyik melahap satu cup ice cream. Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya bisa diam. Dengan sabar, ia menunggu Kyuhyun menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"Hyung, apa yang membuat seseorang bosan dengan kekasihnya?" tanya Kyuhyun serius. Ia telah menyingkirkan cup ice cream yang sudah kosong.

"Kenapa baby bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hyung, jangan panggil Kyu, baby lagi. Kyu sudah dewasa. Hyung tidak lihat Kyu sudah kuliah dan bisa membawa mobil?" Siwon hanya menahan senyumnya. Baginya Kyuhyun itu tidak berubah. Manis, lucu namun sangat nakal di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah. Mungkin kalau kekasihnya tidak bisa di atur dan sering membuat onar."

Mendengar kata 'tidak bisa di atur' dan 'membuat onar' membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. "Jadi dengan begitu Kibum hyung bisa bosan? Sepertinya mudah. Membuat onar adalah keahlianku," batin Kyuhyun girang.

"Lalu apa lagi, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun semangat

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Aku sudah menuruti semua keinginan kalian. Jadi jangan ganggu hidupku lagi," desis Kibum tajam. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

Brak…

Kibum meletakkan iphonenya saat pintu di buka dengan paksa. "Maaf Sajangnim. Saya sudah mencegahnya tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Keluarlah!" ucap Kibum lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan nada bicaranya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia melempar ranselnya dengan asal. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang kerja Kibum.

"Tidak ada pesan darimu," jawab Kibum sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ck, Hyung alasan. Bilang saja Hyung tidak mau membalas pesanku." Kibum diam. Ia tidak menanggapi ocehan Kyuhyun. Perhatiannya masih fokus pada tumpukan berkas di hadapannya.

"Hyung kenapa diam saja? Aku sedang berbicara."

"Aku sedang kerja, Kyu." Lagi-lagi suara Kibum masih melembut. Kyuhyun kira Kibum akan marah. Karena ia tahu Kibum sedang sibuk.

"Hyung, kenapa masih mahasiswa sudah menjadi pengusaha? Apa enaknya hidup seperti itu? Kapan Hyung bersenang-senang?" Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya kosong menatap berkas di hadapannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ck, Hyung menyebalkan. Sudah lah aku pulang saja," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuknya. Lagi-lagi Kibum diam. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya karena Kibum tidak mangacuhkannya. Rasanya ia benar-benar kesal melihat wajah flat itu.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Kibum dengan membanting pintu. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Ugghh… Kibum menyebalkan." Kyuhyun pulang dengan wajah cemberut. Padahal tadi ia berharap bisa membuat Kibum kesal. Tapi justru ia yang kesal setengah mati karena ulah Kibum.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Kau yakin, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Ia telah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk." Hongki dan Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan kolam berenang yang memang tersedia di kampusnya.

Saat mereka masuk, yang pertama menyapa mata 'polos' mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang mengenakan pakaian serba terbuka. Hanya beberapa bagian yang menutupi daerah tertentu.

"Bagaimana, Kyu?" tanya Hongki. Kyuhyun belum bisa menjawab. Ia masih mencoba memperhatikan lebih detail gadis-gadis sexy itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau rasakan?" tanya Hongki lagi. Ia benar-benar penasaran saat ini.

"Beri aku waktu lima menit lagi." Hongki mengangguk. Demi mendukung kelancaran usaha sahabatnya, Hongki menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun.

Lima menit yang Kyuhyun minta telah berganti menjadi sepuluh menit. Namun Kyuhyun juga belum menunjukan reaksi.

"Aaarrgghht…" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa membuatku merasa tertarik?" keluh Kyuhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat frustasi. Sebagai laki-laki seharusnya ia tertarik melihat tubuh gadis-gadis yang di pertontonkan dengan gratis. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia justru memandang tanpa minat. Yang ia bayangkan justru bagaimana kalau Kibum berenang hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

"Aku bisa gila." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Hah… sudahlah Kyu. Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa menyukai lawan jenis." Hongki tidak seperti Kyuhyun. Ia normal seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Karena ia juga memiliki yeojachingu. Tapi Hongki tidak merasa aneh berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Hongki tidak khawatir Kyuhyun akan menyukainya. Karena mereka sahabat. Bahkan Hongki menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti saudaranya.

"Kau benar. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat mereka. Bahkan saat mereka berpakaian seperti itu. Tapi kalau—" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan pada Hongki kalau ia tadi justru membayangkan Kibum topless.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku takut akan bereaksi padamu." Hongki hanya memberikan cengirannya. Sebagai laki-laki normal, Hongki pasti merasakan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya menarik Hongki. Beberapa meter darinya berdiri Kibum dengan melipat tangan di dada. Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal saat melihat arah pandang Kibum. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Kibum keluar.

"Hyung sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun galak.

"Aku sedang melihat sesuatu yang indah." Lagi-lagi tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia benci saat Kibum mengatakan gadis itu indah.

"Dasar mesum."

Kibum maju ke arah Kyuhyun. Otomatis Kyuhyun mundur. Kyuhyun terus mundur hingga tembok menghentikan langkahnya. "Hy-hyung mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

Kibum hanya tersenyum. Matanya menatap lekat ke dalam bola mata Kyuhyun. Tangannya ia letakan di kedua sisi kepala Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" dari jarak yang sangat dekat, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Kibum.

"Aku…aku hanya…aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Hanya melihat-lihat," jawab Kyuhyun belepotan.

"Bagitukah?" Kyuhyun merinding saat nafas Kibum terasa ke lehernya.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menutup mata. Karena Kyuhyun tahu, Kibum tidak akan menciumnya. Apalagi di tempat umum seperti saat ini. Namun dugaan Kyuhyun salah. Kibum menciumnya dengan sangat lembut di pipinya. Hanya pipi bukan bibir. Tapi bisa membuat tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Kulit pipi Kyuhyun bisa meraskan halusnya bibir Kibum.

Mulut Hongki melebar melihat tontonan gratis di hadapannya. Ia menutup matanya. Tapi tetap mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya.

Mahasiswi yang melihat terpekik tertahan melihat adegan Kibum mencium Kyuhyun. Walau hanya di pipi, tapi membuat hati mereka tercabik.

"Jangan pernah bermain di belakangku," bisik Kibum lembut. Lagi-lagi tubuh Kyuhyun bergidik karena nafas Kibum. apalagi bibir Kibum menyentuh telinganya.

Setelah Kibum pergi, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung melemas hebat. "Gila, dia benar-benar gila. Kenapa hanya dengan mencium pipiku bisa membuatku seperti ini," batin Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat menyadari perbuatan Kibum menjadi tontonan. Karena malu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kelasnya di ikuti Hongki di belakangnya.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Kyu, kau tidak mencintai Kibum kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau fikir untuk apa aku mencintai manusia es seperti dia?" Hongki menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Yak, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan cara Hongki memandangnya.

"Tapi kenapa tadi ekspresimu seperti gadis saja?" Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipinya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu membuat pipinya kembali memanas. "Ah…aku lupa. Posisimu kan memang di bawah. Wajar saja kau malu seperti seorang gadis saat Kibum menciummu."

Plak…

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu Hongki-ya.

"Yak, tidak bisa kau tidak memukulku? Aku hanya mengatakan sesuai yang ku lihat," dengus Hongki sebal.

"Dan kau!" Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat di wajah Hongki. "Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja berhenti bertanya tentang Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot. Namun Hongki sama sekali tidak takut. Baginya sekali imut, tetaplah imut.

Dengan malas, Hongki menurunkan jari Kyuhyun yang menunjuk wajahnya. "Aku tadinya tidak mau memikirkan kalian. Tapi karena kau sahabatku, aku jadi kefikiran. Kau tahu Kyu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kibum itu sama sepertimu. Karena yang aku tahu, Kibum itu pernah akan di tunangkan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik."

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Hongki menangangguk. "Kalau memang dia normal, tapi kenapa dia memaksaku menjadi kekasihnya?" Hongki mengedikkan bahunya. "Apa dia memanfaatku saja Hongki-ya?"

"Memanfaatkan? Kau fikir apa yang bisa dia manfaatkan darimu? Segala yang kau punya dia juga punya." Hongki menghentikan ucapannya. Memberi waktu untuk Kyuhyun memikirkan ucapannya. "Kalau kau mengatakan dia memanfaatkan tubuhmu, memangnya apa yang pernah dia lakukan padamu? Bukannya kau yang bilang Kibum tidak menciummu setiap hari sesuai permintaannya."

"Kau benar Hongki-ya. Dia hanya menciummu sekali. Itu pun hanya di pipi," keluh Kyuhyun. Sadar atau tidak, ucapan Kyuhyun seolah-olah menyayangkan kenapa Kibum hanya mencium pipinya.

"Kau tidak sadar, Kyu? Kau seolah-olah ingin Kibum menciummu lebih." Kyuhyun berdehem keras mengurangi kegugupannya. Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan aneh saat membayangkannya.

"Kau fikir aku semesum itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau menerima Kibum, Kyu? Kau bisa menolaknya. Kalau soal Heechul ahjumma, bukankah kau tahu dia sangat menyayangimu. Senakal apa pun, ahjumma tidak mungkin berlaku kejam padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Yang kau katakan benar Hongki-ya. Eomma dan appa sangat menyayangiku. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena takut hukuman eomma. Kalau itu aku sudah biasa."

"Lalu?" tanya Hongki.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah Hongki-ya. Aku yang salah karena menciumnya tanpa izin. Karena itu aku mau bertanggung jawab." Hongki mengangguk faham. Ia sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Walau terkenal nakal, tapi Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sangat baik. Ia tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain. Sahabatnya itu hanya nakal bersamanya, nakal pada diri sendiri dan orang tuanya saja.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku menunggu sampai Kibum memutuskanku."

"Kalau Kibum tidak mau memutuskanmu?"

"Aku yang membuatnya untuk memutuskanku." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya. Hongki tidak bertanya lebih, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun mempunyai banyak cara untuk mewujudkan apa yang ia mau.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan riang memasuki kantor Kibum. "Annyeong Ahjussi," sapa Kyuhyun pada satpam yang sedang berjaga. Satpam itu tersenyum. Beberapa kali melihat Kyuhyun mondar mandir di kantor Bossnya, membuatnya hafal.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun langsung memasuki ruangan kerja Kibum tanpa mengetuknya. Jangankan Sekretaris, Kibum saja tidak bisa melarang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi. Padahal ia tahu Kibum sibuk membaca tumpukan berkas di hadapannya. Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum. Lebih tepatnya mengintip lembaran-lembaran yang Kibum baca. Hanya membaca beberapa deretan kalimat saja membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak berminat mempelajarinya.

"Hyung sudah makan?" Kibum menggeleng. "Kenapa? Ini sudah hampir sore."

"Belum ada waktu."

"Hyung gila? Makan saja tidak ada waktu? Memangnya siapa yang akan memecat Hyung kalau keluar beberapa saat?" Kyuhyun mendengus saat Kibum tidak mengacuhkannya. Kibum justru menghentikan kegiatannya dengan pandangan kosong. "Yak, kenapa Hyung melamun?" mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Hyung aku mau bertanya."

"Bukankah sedari tadi kau sudah bertanya?" Kyuhyun manyun mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Hyung normal kan?" Kibum menoleh Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu kembali pada tumpukan berkasnya. "Aku dengar Hyung punya tunangan."

"Kalau aku punya tunangan, kau tidak akan pernah berada di sini." Entah kenapa Kyuhyun senang mendengar ucapan Kibum. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu."

"Aku tahu," jawab Kibum tenang.

"Jadi Hyung tidak bisa memaksaku," lanjut Kyuhyun. Kali ini Kibum tidak menjawab. "Lagi pula appa tidak mengizinkanku pacaran."

"Lalu?"

"Ya intinya, Hyung tidak bisa memaksa lagi," ucap Kyuhyun sewot. "Aku kesini cuma untuk memberi tahu itu saja. Jadi mulai besok, Hyung jangan datang lagi. Aku takut appa marah." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Delapan belas tahun menjadi anak seorang Tan Hanggeng, membuatnya sangat mengetahui seperti apa sifat appanya itu.

Tan Hanggeng terkenal dengan sifat penyayang dan lemah lembutnya. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya dan eommanya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak yakin appanya marah. Apalagi ia pernah melihat appanya berada di kantor Kibum.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kerjanya, Kibum tersenyum tipis. Bahkan ia menyeringat saat mengingat kembali ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kau tidak mengenal siapa appamu."

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Pendek aja. Kan seminggu update beberapa kali. Kkkkkk**

**Di tunggu reviewnya chingu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Aila Nesya**

**Pairing : Kihyun**

**Warning : No Bash**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Waah…ada apa dengan pangeran kelas satu ini?" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Hongki. Hari ini moodnya benar-benar baik. "Apa ini alasanmu begitu semangat selama di kelas?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Memangnya kemana Kibum sunbae? Kenapa kau bisa membawa mobil sendiri, Kyu?"

"Mulai hari ini tidak akan ada lagi Kibum dalam kehidupan seorang Tan Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia melempar tas ranselnya ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu? Apa aku tertinggal sesuatu?"

"Ceritanya panjang Hongki-ya. Lain kali akan aku ceritakan padamu. Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat karena eomma akan pergi ke Beijing."

"Hah, aku lupa kalau kau anak mommy." Hongki menahan senyumnya melihat wajah masam Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka jika ada yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu sangat di manja.

"Sepertinya kau bosan hidup Hongki-ya," desis Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ku beri tahu pun yang lain sudah tahu kalau kau anak manja. Kau fikir siapa yang sering di antar eomma dan appa ke kampus? Dan kau kira apa ada mahasiswa yang masih di cium eommanya seperti anak lima tahun." Hongki benar-benar menikmati ekspresi marah di wajah sahabatnya. Baginya tidak ada yang menyenangkan selain membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Yak, lebih baik kau cepat pergi sebelum ku tendang." Hongki hanya terkekeh. Karena tidak ingin menerima amukan Kyuhyun, ia berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Setelah Hongki pergi, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengen kecepatan sedang. Hari ini ia ingin menikmati waktunya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak pernah membawa mobil sendiri setelah pertemuannya dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya ketika iphonenya berdering.

"Yeobseyo Eomma."

"Kyunie chagi, eomma harus pergi sekarang. Penerbangan eomma di percepat. Kyu baik-baiklah di rumah. Selama eomma tidak di rumah, appa akan pulang lebih awal."

"Eomma, Kyu bukan anak kecil lagi," protes Kyuhyun.

"Eomma akan tetap mengawasi Kyu selama eomma pergi. Jadi jangan nakal dan membuat ulah." Heechul tidak memperdulikan protesan Kyuhyun. Baginya Kyuhyun tetap anak satu-satunya yang sangat manja dan harus selalu di jaga.

Setelah Heechul mengakhiri sambungannya, Kyuhyun merebahkan keningnya di stir mobil. "Eomma sudah pergi. Eomma…." Kyuhyun lupa kalau selama ini ia menjaga imagenya dari kata anak manja. Kalau Hongki melihat, bisa di pastikan, Kyuhyun akan menjadi bahan ledekan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Biasanya akan ada Heechul yang menyambutnya dengan kipas yang tidak pernah tertinggal.

"Kyu, sudah makan?" tanya Hanggeng. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah appanya dengan tidak semangat.

""Sudah appa." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Eommanya baru saja pergi. Tapi ia sudah merindukan teriakan eommanya yang membahana.

Hanggeng tersenyum melihat ekspresi anak satu-satunya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun merindukan Heechul. Walau selalu mengaku sudah dewasa, tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah anaknya yang manja. Senyum Hanggeng semakin lebar ketika membayangkan jika istri cantiknya tahu. Tapi ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Karena Hanggeng yakin Heechul tidak akan tenang jika anak satu-satunya murung.

Kyuhyun melempar ranselnya dengan asal. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Tanpa berganti pakaian, ia mencoba memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang setiap sudut kamarnya dengan malas. "Seharusnya hari ini aku bisa senang karena lepas dari manusia es berwajah tampan itu." Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya pelan. "Tan Kyuhyun pabboya. Kibum itu sama sekali tidak tampan." Kyuhyun menasehati dirinya sendiri.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Samar-samar ia seperti mendengar suara bel. "Kemana semua orang? Kenapa tidak ada yang membuka pintu?" keluh Kyuhyun. Karena bel masih berbunyi, Kyuhyun keluar kamar sambil menggerutu.

"Ck, siapa yang bertamu di saat sore seperti ini," omel Kyuhyun.

"Mencari siap—" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendapati Kibum berdiri di hadapannya. "Kenapa dia di sini? Apa ini cuma bayangan? Aku kan tidak sedang merindukannya," batin Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa lagi Hyung datang ke sini? Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan pernah temui aku lagi," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesalnya. "Lebih baik Hyung pergi sebelum—"

"Kibum-ah, masuklah!" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat suara appanya menyela.

"Mwo? Kibum-ah? Appa memanggil seakrab itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Bahkan ia hanya bisa melongo saat Hanggeng merangkul Kibum menuju sofa.

"Appa, aku membawakanmu sushi." Rasanya kepala Kyuhyun bagai di timpa ribuan batu. Mendengar Kibum memanggil Hanggeng dengan sebutan appa, membuatnya ingin terjun dari gedung pencakar langit.

"Waahh. Kau selalu ingat kesukaan appa seperti biasa."

"Mworago? Seperti biasa? Jadi ini bukan hanya sekali?" Andai mati tidak sakit, Kyuhyun ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga. Lagi pula karena mengingat ia belum berdoa meminta ampun pada Tuhan, ia tidak berani mencoba bunuh diri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Ekspresinya tak ubah seperti orang idiot yang sering sepupunya perlihatkan. Hanggeng dan Kibum benar-benar terlihat akrab.

"Kyunie, kamarilah!"

"Uuugh…appa menyebutku Kyunie. Pasti Kibum akan mengira aku anak manja," omel Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mendekat. Matanya tidak lepas dari Kibum yang tersenyum di samping appanya. Seperti orang tua dan anaknya. "Untung saja eomma tidak ada. Kalau ada—"

"Kibum-ah, eomma titip salam untukmu. Tadi dia buru-buru pergi ke Beijing." Kyuhyun benar-benar butuh laut sekarang. Ia ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dasar laut agar tidak mendengar kenyataan yang membuat kepalanya serasa terbelah dua.

"Ya Tuhan, apa ini pertanda penderitaanku akan di mulai?"

Kibum menyeringai melihat ekspresi di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli di katakan tidak sopan. Toh, ada dan tidak ada dirinya sama saja. Hanggeng terlalu asik berbincang dengan Kibum, sehingga mengabaikannya.

"Argghht…kalau begini caranya bagaimana aku lepas dari orang berwajah flat itu?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mencium Kibum hanya sekali, bahkan tidak bisa menikmati…ehm…tapi penderitaan yang harus di tanggung sejauh ini.

"Tuhan, kenapa tidak kau ambil saja nyawaku? Tapi kalau boleh minta, jangan sampai terasa sakit." Kyuhyun menarik-narik bibir bawahnya pelan sembari berfikir keras.

Kyuhyun mengambil iphonenya. Membuka kontak, mencari nomor sahabatnya yang tidak akan pernah mau ia hafal.

"Hoi Kyu," sapa suara di seberang.

"Hongki-ya, aku ingin berbicara. Kau diam saja jangan menyela sampai aku selesai."

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Kibum. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjwab. Hanya menampilka raut tidak sukanya. Baru kemarin ia merasakan bahagia lepas dari Kibum, tapi ternyata hari ini semakin parah.

"Hyung, kenapa bisa mengenali appa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kibum tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu frustasi, karena ia masih fokus pada kemudinya.

"Apa Hyung sengaja menyuap appa dengan sushi untuk mendekatiku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku mengenal appamu sebelum aku mengenalmu." Bintang, ayam dan gajah seolah menari-nari di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Harapan bisa lepas dari Kibum semakin tipis. Sedangkan penderitaanya sudah menanti di depan mata.

"Lalu eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas eommanya baru mengenal Kibum beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Baru kemarin." Kyuhyun tidak berniat lagi untuk meneruskan pertanyaannya. Apapun jawaban Kibum, intinya tetap sama. Hidupnya akan penuh penderitaan. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain game bersama Hongki sampai puas.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil Kibum dengan wajah masam. Tanpa mau menunggu Kibum, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan mahasiswa lainnya. Baginya, di sini dia lah yang paling menderita. Bukan fans Kibum yang patah hati.

Kibum berjalan pelan di belakang Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak akan mudah lepas dariku." Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, seharusnya Kibum tidak perlu ke kampus. Apalagi ia hanya menunggu hari wisudanya.

Hongki terkejut saat Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya. "Kyu, ini masih pagi. Kenapa sudah marah?"

"Ternyata hidupku semakin kelam." Mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun, membuat Hongki meninggalkan gamenya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kibum?" tanya Hongki hati-hati. Takut teman sekelasnya menerkam Kyuhyun jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Kibum.

"Ternyata dia sudah lama mengenal appa." Hongki hanya bisa menepuk pundak Kyuhyun untuk menyemangatinya.

"Separah itu kah?" tanya Hongki prihatin. Sebagai sahabat, Hongki sangat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Sahabat satu-satunya itu pasti tertekan. Selama ini mereka selalu berbuat ulah berdua, tapi semenjak ada Kibum, ruang gerak Kyuhyun terbatas. Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat seperti anak baik karena selesai kuliah langsung pulang ke rumahnya. tidak bisa lagi bermain game sepuasnya bersama-sama.

"Hongki-ya, bantu aku mati."

"Kau lupa? Mati itu kan sakit."

"Ah…kau benar. Mati itu sakit. Ya sudah, jangan bantu mati. Bantu aku lepas dari Kibum saja." Untuk beberapa detik Hongki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar unik. Selalu ingin mati tapi takut akan rasa sakitnya.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Romantis. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana tempat yang Kyuhyun singgahi saat ini. Desain kaca yang transparan dan di lengkapi dengan interior yang menawan. Tapi kata romantis tidak akan berlaku bagi Kyuhyun. Ia justru makan dengan lahap. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum. Berharap Kibum malu karena tingkahnya dan tidak mengajaknya makan bersama lagi.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Setiap di dekat Kibum, tanduk Kyuhyun selalu ingin mencuat. Kibum terlalu tenang dan santai. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya. Cara berbicara, berjalan bahkan sampai cara makan Kibum sangat tenang. Kyuhyun jadi ingin tahu, seperti apa jika Kibum sedang tidur. Kyuhyun menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya saat fikiran-fikiran aneh itu muncul.

"Hyung, kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun saat makanan Kibum masih banyak yang tersisa. Berbeda dengannya yang sudah mengkilap. Bukan karena lapar, tapi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kibum.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Bohong. Hyungkan baru makan sedari pagi. Hyung, lain kali jangan ajak aku makan di tempat seperti ini. Lebih baik makan di kedai pinggir jalan saja." Kening Kibum mengernyit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kedai pinggir jalan. Selama hidupnya, Kibum belum pernah mencobanya. "Aku sering makan di kedai pinggir jalan dengan Siwon hyung." ekspresi Kibum berubah. "Ck, Siwon hyung itu sepupuku," lanjut Kyuhyun. Melihat eksresi Kibum, Kyuhyun tahu Kibum tidak suka dengan pembicaraannya.

"Hyung kan makan sedikit, bagaimana bisa memiliki otot?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Lagi-lagi kening Kibum berkerut.

"Otot? Dari mana kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Bagaimana ia bisa bertanya perihal otot Kibum. "Uugh…memalukan," keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tidak, hanya menebak saja. Cepat jawab, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," elak Kyuhyun. Saat ini ia bersyukur otak geniusnya bisa terpakai.

"Aku sudah di takdirkan seperti ini." Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menarik wajah datar Kibum. rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, tidak akan bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi bersama Kibum. Ia benar-benar harus memutar otak untuk mencari cara baru. Agar Kibum mau memutuskannya.

"Hyung, ayo pulang. Aku bosan."

"Nanti saja, masih hujan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Hujankan di luar? Kita kan bukan naik motor, Hyung."

"Aku tidak suka hujan." Tiba-tiba otak Kyuhyun bersinar terang. Di kepalanya langsung muncul ide-ide cemerlang.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Hongki-ya, kau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak, aku harus menemani Luhan mencari buku."

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa Luhan itu," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Ya sudah, kau hati-hatilah. Jangan terlalu lama pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun."

"Hujan? Kau tahu dari mana, Kyu?" tanya Hongki. Pasalnya hari ini terlihat sangat cerah. Walaupun beberapa saat lagi matahari akan terbenam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mencari tahu."

"Tahu dari mana? Apa kau bertanya pada cenayang, Kyu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Tapi yang pasti menurut ramalan cuaca, malam ini akan hujan deras." Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatkan Hongki. Karena Kyuhyun tahu, Hongki mudah sakit jika terkena hujan. "Hongki-ya, Luhan itu yeoja atau namja?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia sangat penasaran perihal Luhan. Hongki sering membicarakan tentang Luhan, tapi ia tidak tahu jenis kelamin Luhan.

"Tentu saja dia namja Kyu." Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

Setelah kepergian Hongki, Kyuhyun mengetik sebuah pesan. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum puas.

.

Kibum berjalan dengan tenang. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang ia fikirkan. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan. Tanpa mengetuk, pintu yang berdiri dengan kokoh dan mewah itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Di hadapannya duduk seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang selama ini sangat di hormati oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

"Ada apa Abeoji memanggilku kemari?"

"Duduklah Kibum-ah!" Kibum mendudukkan dirinya. Tapi tatapannya tetap tertuju pada laki-laki paruh baya yang menyandang status sebagai ayahnya.

"Mengenai pertunangan kalian—"

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak melanjutkannya? Bukankah aku sudah membuktikannya? Dan Abeoji bisa melihatnya saat ini." Kibum langsung memutus ucapan ayahnya begitu saja. Membicarakan pertunangan, membuat emosi Kibum naik. "Dan mengenai permintaan Eomonim, bukankah aku juga sudah membuktikannya? Lalu apa lagi sekarang?" walau Kibum mengucapkannya dengan tenang, tapi Tuan Kim tahu, anaknya mulai terbawa emosi.

"Kibum-ah, jangan berbicara seolah-olah kami adalah orang tua yang kejam."

"Lalu apa?" Tuan Kim menghela nafas panjang. Semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Kibum empat tahun lalu, hubungannya dengan Kibum tidak pernah baik. Bahkan anak satu-satunya itu tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Abeojie, aku harus pergi. Masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan sebagai pengusaha dan mahasiswa." Kibum menekankan suaranya di akhir kalimatnya. Tanpa mengurangi sopan santun, Kibum membungkuk sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Bahkan untuk bertemu denganmu, aku harus membuat janji," monolog Tuan Kim.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan sang ayah, Kibum berjalan pelan. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ketika berada di dalam lift, sebuah pesan masuk ia terima. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya saat membaca deretan kata yang tertera di layar iphonenya.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Kenapa kau berdiam di situ saja, Kyu?" tanya Kibum. Sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, Kibum menjemputnya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Hyung, keluar!" Kibum semakin bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tetap mengikutinya. Setelah Kibum keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil milik Kibum. "Ayo Hyung!"

"Maksudmu kita jalan kaki?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum tetap mengikutinya.

Setelah Kyuhyun menarik Kibum ke sana ke mari, akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai Jjajangmyeon. "Makan di sini?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Tentu saja." Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun menarik Kibum masuk ke dalamnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Kibum tersedia semangkuk mi yang terbuat dari tepung terigu, yang dicampur dengan saus kedelai hitam kental, sayuran, potongan daging yang disajikan dengan danmuji atau acar lobak dengan irisan timun di atasnya.

Kyuhyun memandang penuh minat jjajangmyeon di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang sedikit ragu. Ini, untuk pertama kalinya Kibum mencoba makanan pinggir jalan.

Setelah di paksa Kyuhyun, akhirnya Kibum mulai memasukkan mie yang di baluri saus hitam itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau semangat sekali, Kyu?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab. Mulutnya penuh terisi dengan makanan. Setelah makanan itu tertelan, Kyuhyun baru mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin makan saja."

Belum selesai Kibum menghabiskan makanannya, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Kibum keluar. "Kau ingin kemana lagi?" tanya Kibum saat Kyuhyun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja." Senyum Kyuhun merekah saat melihat langit yang sangat gelap. Harapan bisa lepas dari Kibum semakin besar.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat Kibum menariknya memasuki sebuah toko. "Hyung, mau kemana?"

"Beli payung," jawab Kibum singkat. Mendengar payung, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan.

"Buat apa payung?" Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu. Melihat gelapnya langit, semua sudah pasti tahu hujan akan segera turun.

"Kau tidak lihat sebentar lagi hujan?" dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Mereka masih berjalan berdua di bawah guyuran hujan, karena Kyuhyun memaksa melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi tidak seperti yang Kyuhyun bayangkan, payung telah menggagalkan rencananya.

Tidak ingin rencananya gagal begitu saja, Kyuhyun mencoba memutar otaknya. Mencari jalan untuk tetap melaksanakan misinya.

"Hyung, aku saja yang memegang payungnya." Kyuhyun langsung menarik gagang payung dari tangan Kibum. untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun masih diam, ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Ketika mereka melewati jalanan yang tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh, Kyuhyun sengaja meregangkan genggamannya pada gagang payung, agar seolah-olah payung yang ia genggam terbawa angin.

"Upps…mian Hyung." Kyuhyun berakting menyesal saat payung yang ia pegang telah terjatuh. Karena hujan yang sangat deras, baju mereka langsung basah kuyup. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat berteduh.

Di kepalanya sudah terbayang jika sebentar lagi Kibum akan marah padanya. Namun dugaanya salah. Kibum justru melepas jasnya dan di sampirkan ke kepala Kyuhyun. Kibum memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke rumah.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia bingung dengan reaksi yang Kibum tunjukkan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang ia harapkan.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Beberapa menit berada di bawah guyuran hujan membuat bibir Kibum terlihat biru. Tanpa bertanya Kyuhyun pun tahu, kalau Kibum sangat kedinginan.

"Masuklah!" perintah Kibum.

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Kibum. Matanya sedikit membola melihat tubuh Kibum. Karena hanya memakai kemeja putih, abs Kibum terlihat dengan jelas. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun bergeming. Matanya fokus pada pahatan sempurna pada tubuh Kibum.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Masuklah!" semua orang tentu akan bertanya hal yang sama. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak segera masuk, justru mematung ke arahnya.

"So hot," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sepertinya kau mulai sakit. Sekarang itu dingin bukan panas." Setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya, Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Bagaimana rencanamu, Kyu? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Seharusnya begitu Hongki-ya. Tapi Kibum tidak pernah marah padaku. Padahal aku sudah selalu membuatnya kesal."

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah seorang Tan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyerah?" tanya Hongki karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Tadi sebelum ke kantor Kibum, aku sudah sangat bersemangat. Aku sudah menyusun rencana baru. Tapi ternyata dia tidak ke kantor. Sekretasisnya bilang dia sakit Hongki-ya." Alis Hongki saling bertaut. Reaksi yang Kyuhyun tunjukan sangat berbeda dengan reaksi Kyuhyun biasanya.

"Kau seperti ini karena mengkhawatirkanya, atau karena merasa bersalah?" Kyuhyun bungkam. Ia mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Hongki. Ia juga bingung apa yang membuatnya uring-uringan seperti saat ini.

"Tentu saja karena aku merasa bersalah," jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

"Hah…kalau begitu lihatlah dia Kyu. Supaya kau tidak merasa bersalah lagi, jenguk dia dan bawa makanan untuknya." Bukannya semangat mendengar saran Hongki, Kyuhun justru mendesah sembari merebahkan kepalanya di meja. "Yak, apalagi yang salah?"

"Kibum hanya tinggal sendiri. Dia tidak bersama orang tuanya."

"Lalu, dimana salahnya?" tanya Hongki geram. Sahabatnya terlihat seperti gadis yang mudah mellow.

"Dia tinggal di apartemen. Tapi aku tidak tahu jalannya."

"Astaga Kyu. Hanya karena itu kau sampai seperti ini? Cepat kemasi barangmu. Tunjukkan padaku di mana alamatnya. Aku akan mengantarmu."

**.**

Mobil Hongki berhenti di depan apartemen yang terbilang mewah. Untuk beberapa saat Hongki tidak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Masih menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara. "Benar ini alamatnya Hongki-ya?"

"Aku sudah sering lewat dari jalan ini. Tentu saja benar. Kau cepat temui dia. Aku harus segera pulang menjemut Luhan." Kyuhyun manyun mendengar nama Luhan. Semenjak sepupu Hongki tinggal bersama Hongki, sahabatnya itu jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. "Ya, ya, ya, jangan berfikiran macam-macam," omel Hongki. Tanpa bertanya Hongki tahu apa yang Kyuhyun fikirkan. "Kalau kau sudah lepas dari Kibum, kita bisa melanjutkan petualangan kita yang tertunda."

"Baiklah. Kau hati-hatilah." Hongki mengangguk. Setelah Hongki pulang, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu. Rasanya sangat berat untuk menemui Kibum. Tapi rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya memaksanya untuk menemui Kibum.

Kyuhyun berdiri di kamar bernomor 218. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum jari lentiknya menekan bel. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan Kibum dengan tampilan acak-acakan. Tidak ada lagi Kibum yang terlihat keren dan tampan seperti biasa. Mata Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melebar. Bukan karena penampilan Kibum yang sangat kacau. Tapi karena Kibum hanya mengenakan bawahan tanpa memakai baju.

"Astaga, apa ini." Kyuhyun menutup pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia malu jika Kibum tahu ia ingin berteriak histeris. Untuk menetralkan kegugupannya, Kyuhyun berdehem.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan bodoh. Dengan melihat saja, semua orang tahu kalau Kibum sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya otak genius Kyuhyun sedang tidak berfungsi.

Kibum langsung masuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Karena pintu tidak di tutup, Kyuhyun langsung menyusul masuk. Kyuhyun berdecak kagum melihat kamar Kibum. Sangat rapi dan bersih. Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Rasa bersalah di hati Kyuhyun semakin besar melihat mata Kibum seperti panda. "Hyung, maafkan aku."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena aku, Hyung jadi sakit seperti ini." Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum yang berbaring di ranjang. Mengetahui Kibum tinggal seorang diri membuat Kyuhyun sedih. Ia di tinggal beberapa hari oleh Heechul saja rasanya ingin menangis.

"Kau ingin aku cepat sembuh?" tanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ini lebih panjang dr ch sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan di usahakan sering update. Kalau masih ada yang bilang ini pendek banget, Nay getok kalian satu-satu. Kkkkkk**

**Untuk Kihyun moment, masih ala kadarnya aja dulu.**

**Makasih banyak untuk review kalian semua. #BigHUg**

**Nay tunggu review kalian chingu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auhtor : Aila Nesya**

**Pairing : Kihyun**

**Warning : No Bash**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Sisa purnama telah tenggelam. Sinar mentari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Membawa asa baru untuk menyapa semua orang yang masih terjaga. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak saat menyadari keberadaannya.

"Astaga, aku di kamar Kibum," batin Kyuhyun. Ia langsung menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mendesah lega saat ia masih berpakaian lengkap. "Kenapa aku bisa tidur di sini?" Seingat Kyuhyun tadi malam ia hanya menemani Kibum. sesuai permintaan Kibum agar cepat sembuh, Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang dengan kepala KIbum di pangkuannya. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa tidur begitu lelapnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi saat mendengar langkah kaki. Hal yang pertama Kyuhyun lakukan adalah memalingkan wajahnya. Walau berusaha menutupi, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Pipi Kyuhyun tetap terasa memanas melihat Kibum keluar hanya dengan memakai handuk yang di lilitkan di pinggang. "Ya ampun, kenapa dia bisa segila itu? Kenapa tidak memakai baju di kamar mandi saja," omel Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan deheman. Ia masih tidak mau melihat Kibum. Takut Kibum tahu kalau ia tengah malu hebat. Padahal Kibum yang tidak memakai atasan, tapi Kyuhyun yang merasa malu parah.

"Hyung, bagaimana aku bisa tidur di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya. Padahal Kibum sudah selesai memakai baju. Tapi Kyuhyun masih merasa pipi dan telinganya masih memerah.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu, Hyung?" Kibum tidak menjawab. Masih sibuk dengan rambutnya yang basah. Kyuhyun memperhatikan gelagat Kibum. Ia mendesah lega ketika yakin Kibum sudah sehat.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengusirmu saat kau tidur nyenyak." Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Bukan itu sebenarnya yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Paling tidak Hyung bisa membangunkanku. Bagaimana kalau appa mencariku?"

"Appamu tidak akan mencarimu. Appamu tahu kau di sini."

"Mwo? bagaimana bisa? Dan appa tidak marah?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Karena biasanya appa dan eommanya sama saja. Terlalu berlebihan memperlakukannya. Tidak memperdulikan kalau ia sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Kau fikir appamu akan marah?"

"Tentu saja. Hyung tidak tahu bagaimana appa dan eomma yang sangat over protektif."

"Jangankan tidur di sini, aku melakukan sesuatu padamu pun appamu tidak akan marah," jawab Kibum. Mulut Kyuhyun menganga. Fikirannya langsung bercabang-cabang. Ia mundur dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada saat Kibum mendekat.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Kau pasti tahu aku bisa melakukan apa saja." Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah payah. Tatapan mata Kibum membuat tubuh Kyuhyun serasa menyusut.

"Kau jangan macam-macam, Hyung." mata Kyuhyun menatap was-was Kibum yang sudah duduk di tepian ranjang. "Sial! Kenapa dia terlihat tampan sekali?" maki Kyuhyun dalam hati. Melihat Kibum hanya mengenakan baju kaos, rambutnya masih terlihat basah, membuat Kibum terlihat sexy di mata Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh! Kau fikir apa yang mau kulakukan pada tubuh sekurus itu?" Kibum langsung beranjak keluar. Ia tidak memperdulikan wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti orang idiot.

**.**

Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemen Kibum dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Mendengar ucapan Kibum sebelum pemuda berwajah flat itu keluar dari kamar membuat emosi Kyuhyun hampir meledak.

"Kibum bodoh. Apa maksud ucapannya itu? Dia fikir dia itu tampan." Kyuhyun terus berjalan cepat. ia tidak menggunakan otak geniusnya untuk naik taksi atau minta di jemput supir di rumahnya.

"Seenaknya saja dia mengatakan tubuhku kurus. Jadi dia berfikir selama ini aku tidak menarik sama sekali." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Rasanya ia ingin berendam di sungai han. "Lalu untuk apa dia memaksaku menjadi pacarnya kalau—" Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkah dan ocehannya.

"Astaga, apa yang baru saja ku fikirkan?" Kyuhyu memukul-mukul keningnya sendiri. "Apa itu sama saja aku ingin dia melakukan sesuatu padaku?" Kyuhyun cengo dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Aku kan ingin lepas dari Kibum jelek itu. Aaarrgghht." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Itu sama saja aku yang mesum," keluh Kyuhyun sambil berjalan pelan. "Ya Tuhan, dosaku sudah banyak. Jangan tambah lagi. Dulu aku masih polos saja dosaku selalu bertambah. Apalagi sekarang?" sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mengakui kalau ia memang sedikit mesum. Tepatnya semenjak kenal dengan pemuda yang selalu ia katakan jelek itu. Salahkan saja ketampanan Kibum dan bentuk tubuhnya yang selalu membuat otak Kyuhyun sedikit melenceng.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun mondar mandir di kamarnya. Ia berulang kali membuka lemari dan laci, membongkar tas dan segala macam tempat. "Di mana handphoneku?" Kyuhyun terus berjalan ke sana ke mari. Berjam-jam ia mencari benda kecil berwarna putih itu, tapi belum juga membuahkan hasil.

"Atau jangan-jangan tertinggal di rumah Kibum hyung?" Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya saat mengingat ia meninggalkan hpnya di sofa. "Bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun menggigit kuku jarinya dengan berjalan mondar mandir. Ia masih menimbang membiarkan hpnya begitu saja atau menjemputnya. Di satu sisi ia malas bertemu dengan pemuda berwajah flat itu, tapi ia takut eommanya menelfon dan Kibum yang mengangkat. Bukan perkara mudah jika Heechul tahu ia bermalam bersama Kibum.

Setelah meyakinkan diri, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Kibum.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kibum. Setelah membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun datang dengan di antar supir keluarganya. "Eh, tidak terkunci." Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati pintunya tidak terkunci. Bahkan masih menyisakan sedikit celah.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Masuk tanpa izin sudah menjadi hoby seorang Tan Kyuhyun. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Kibum sedang berbicara di telfon. Kedua alis Kyuhyun menyatu saat melihat Kibum tersenyum di sela-sela perbincangannya.

"Siapa itu, Hyung?" melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya, Kibum langsung memutuskan sambungannya. "Siapa itu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Kibum sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Kenapa Hyung senyum-senyum?" Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sembari menonton TV. Melihat handphone Kyuhyun tergeletak manis di dekatnya membuat Kibum mengurungkan niatnya bertanya. Tadi Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit.

"Apa itu pacarmu, Hyung?" tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun, Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tengah kesal. Sangat jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Menurutmu aku perlu menjawabnya?" tanduk Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mencuat. Kibum seperti tidak mengacuhkan kehadirannya.

"Ya tentu saja. kalau dia pacarmu, lalu Hyung anggap aku apa?" tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat saat Kibum tidak menjawab. Kibum justru berjalan ke kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin membawa seember air dan menyiramkan ke wajah Kibum yang tengah memejamkan matanya. "Hyung, jawab aku," pekik Kyuhyun.

Kibum tidak terganggu. Ia justru menarik bantal guling dan memeluknya erat.

"Jadi dia benar-benar pacarmu, Hyung? jadi Hyung selingkuh? Kalau begitu kenapa masih memaksaku menjadi pacarmu?"

Grep…

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Kibum menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh di kasur. Posisi Kyuhyun saat ini berbaring tepat di samping Kibum. "Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang masih di genggam Kibum.

Pergerakan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Kibum menatapnya dalam. Bahkan tatapan Kibum seolah menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Apa itu artinya kau cemburu?" Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat. suara Kibum terasa berat menyapa telinganya.

"Ti-tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu. Aku cuma tidak suka kalau pacarku itu bermain di belakangku."

"Jadi kau sudah mengakui aku pacarmu?" tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat Kibum menempel pada tubuhnya. Bahkan dengan perlahan tubuh Kibum sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak karena Kibum mengunci pergerakan tangannya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia justru tersenyum yang membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Senyum Kibum saat ini terlihat menakutkan di matanya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku pacarmu. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apa saja bukan?" mata Kyuhyun membulat horror. Kata-kata 'bebas melakukan apa saja' membuat otak Kyuhyun berjalan cepat.

"Hyung, jangan main-main. Badanmu berat."

"Jadi kau tidak mau main-main dulu?" Kyuhyun langsung bungkam. Bukan itu sebenarnya yang Kyuhyun maksudkan.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana ini? Jantungku kenapa berdetak sekencang ini? Bagaimana kalau Kibum tahu?" batin Kyuhyun. Dengan posisi seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun yakin Kibum bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Kyuhyun bergidik saat Kibum memperhatikan wajahnya intens sampai ke dada. Ia ingin menyingkirkan Kibum dari atas tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Bukan karena Kibum berat, karena Kibum masih menahan tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya bertumpu pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun belum siap kalau Kibum melakukan yang 'iya-iya' padanya.

"Hyung, kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

"Hanya suka memandang wajah cantikmu saja." mata Kyuhyun langsung terpejam. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Tapi bergerak pun ia kesulitan.

"Sial! Aku malu sekali," umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Kau benar-benar Kim Kibum," lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin aku mulai sekarang?"

"Hyung, aku ti—"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat Kibum langsung membungkam bibirnya. Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berpacu tidak karuan saat bibir Kibum melumat bibirnya.

Lumatan Kibum benar-benar lembut. Membuatnya terasa mabuk dan melayang. Kyuhyun tidak protes namun juga tidak membalas. Hanya membiarkan Kibum bermain-main dengan bibirnya.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah sempurna. Setelah itu, Kibum kembali menyatukan ke dua bibir mereka.

Tanpa terasa mata Kyuhyun terpejam menikmati ciuman Kibum. Rasanya sangat berbeda di banding dengan ia pertama kali mencium itu ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi saat ini ia benar-benar di buat melayang. Tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat ciuman Kibum beralih ke lehernya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat saat ia merasakan bibir dan lidah Kibum menari-nari di kulit lehernya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang beregejolak dari dalam tubuhnya. Ada rasa geli dan nikmat yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Kibum kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Masih sangat lembut tidak tergesa-gesa. Kibum menarik dagu bawah Kyuhyun agar bibir semerah cherry itu terbuka. Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkata-kata saat lidah Kibum menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Namun kegiatan Kibum terhenti saat mendengar suara perut Kyuhyun. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin terjun saat ini. Malu yang ia rasakan berpuluh kali lipat.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau lapar." Kyuhyun manyun saat Kibum bangkit dari tubuhnya dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Perut bodoh. Kenapa berbunyi sekarang?" sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau fikirannya mengartikan ia ingin Kibum melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Ayo, kita cari makan." Kibum langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan melangkah keluar.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Matanya tertuju pada langit. Tapi tidak dengan hati dan fikirannya. Hati dan fikirannya terus tertuju pada Kibum. Kyuhyun ingin menyangkal. Tapi hati tidak pernah bisa di bohongi. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Kibum. Yang ia tahu, hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Kibum, membuat seulas senyum manis terpahat di bibirnya. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Kibum, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Setiap denyut nadinya seolah menyebut nama Kibum.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku?" Kyuhyun merasa frustasi sendiri. Sedari awal Kyuhyun selalu meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak mencintai Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak mau terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang sama.

Satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin takut untuk mencintai Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kibum. Kibum memang kekasihnya. Tapi Kibum tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali bagaimana hati Kibum.

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hongki langsung masuk begitu saja. Kyuhyun kembali memandangi langit saat Hongki sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" hanya melihat raut wajah Kyuhyuun saja, Hongki tahu ada yang sedang Kyuhyun fikirkan. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kibum?" tanya Hongki lagi saat Kyuhyun tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Hongki-ya, sepertinya aku semakin sulit lepas dari Kibum." alis Hongki saling bertaut. Hongki mencoba berfikir alasan kenapa Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" kalau sekedar mencari jalan melepaskan diri dari Kibum, Hongki tahu Kyuhyun punya beribu cara.

"Sepertinya iya," jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

"Lalu apalagi yang salah?"

"Kau tahu sendiri dia belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku takut terluka lagi Hongki-ya."

"Kau benar. Sudah sebulan lebih kalian bersama. Tapi dia belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya." Hongki dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam hingga beberapa saat. Mereka masih merenungkan tentang Kibum. Perasaan Kibum terlalu misterius bagi mereka.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah. Hari ini tidak ada Kyuhyun yang ceria seperti biasa. "Apa kau akan bertanya langsung?"

"Itu tidak akan ku lakukan. Kau tahu? Itu sangat memalukan." Hongki terkekeh pelan. Ia lupa seperti apa seorang Tan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau takut terluka, kenapa tidak kau lepaskan saja. Masih ada Luhan yang menyukai Kibum."

Plak…

Kyuhyun langsung menggeplak kepala Hongki. Mendengar nama Luhan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gusar. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Luhan. Pria yang menurut Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Tingkahnya yang manis berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak mendukung sahabatmu?" Hongki hanya tersenyum manis. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh menjodohkan Luhan dengan Kibum. Karena Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih. Hanya saja ia suka mengganggu Kyuhyun. Rasanya hambar kalau Kyuhyun terlihat kalem. Kyuhyun yang galak dan cerewet itu lah sahabatnya.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk di taman dengan ekspresi masam. Ia tidak mengacuhkan Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya. Saat Kibum bertanya, ia akan menjawab dengan satu dua patah kata saja.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Sikap Kibum sangat biasa. Tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya. Sejak kejadian ciuman mereka beberpa waktu lalu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa melepaskan bayangan Kibum dari pandangan matanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa kecanduan ciuman Kibum.

Kibum duduk di sampingnya tanpa mau menoleh ke arahnya. Hanya berulang kali melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya Kibum bosan bertanya yang tidak di gubris oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung." Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat seorang pemuda manis yang berjalan ke arahnya. Namun beda halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat mengenal sosok pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna putih itu. Dia adalah Luhan. Pemuda yang menurut Kyuhyun jauh lebih cantik dan manis darinya.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tidak karuan saat Luhan tersenyum sangat manis mendekati Kibum. di tambah Kibum membalas senyuman Luhan.

"Hyung sudah lama?" tanya Luhan. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat cantik.

"Tidak. Baru beberapa menit."

"Jadi, Kibum hyung menunggu Luhan? Bukan aku? Jadi untuk apa dia menyuruhku datang ke tempat ini?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat rasa sedih mulai menyelinap di hatinya.

"Ehh…ada Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Luhan. Hanya melihat wajah Luhan saja, Kyuhyun sudah tidak percaya diri. Jika di bandingan dengan Luhan dari segi manapun, Kyuhyun merasa kalah. Dan Kyuhyun sangat yakin Kibum akan lebih memilih Luhan.

"Apa kalian akan langsung berangkat?" tanya Kibum pada Luhan.

"Emm." Luhan mengangguk imut. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin berlari. Ia tahun Luhan menyukai Kibum, seperti yang Hongki ceritakan. Dan tidak mungkin, Kibum tidak menyukainya. Mengingat betapa banyaknya orang yang menyukai Luhan.

"Kalau begitu hati-hatilah. Titipkan salamku padanya." Kibum mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Mata Kyuhyun mulai memanas. Ia tidak ingin melihat interaksi Kibum dengan Luhan. Tapi matanya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Kibum hyung sangat perhatian pada Luhan. Apa Kibum hyung benar-benar mencintai Luhan? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Sebenarnya dia menganggapku apa?" Kyuhyun baru saja menyadari kalau ia mulai mencintai Kibum. Tapi ia justru harus merasakan sakit sebelum merasakan kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tidak ingin menangis dan memalukan dirinya sendiri.

Saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia terkejut saat Kibum menatapnya intens. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi ia tidak melihat keberadaan Luhan.

"Eh…di mana Luhan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau tidur? Sedari tadi Luhan memanggilmu." Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia mencoba berfikir, apa selama dan seserius itu ia melamun?

Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya lurus ke depan. Pandangannya tertuju pada rumputan di hadapannya. Ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih mengenai Luhan. Biarlah ia melatih menekan hatinya untuk Kibum. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang belum tentu sanggup ia tahan.

"Kau mau ini?" Kibum menunjuk coklat di tangannya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui dari mana asal coklat itu.

"Itu kan dari Luhan, kenapa Hyung beri untukku?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Dia tahu aku tidak suka coklat, tapi dia selalu memberi ini."

"Selalu ya?" batin Kyuhyun miris. "Hyung bisa meminta yang lain."

"Dia tidak akan pernah memberinya. Kelakuannya sama saja dengan Sehun." Sontak, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Sehun?"ulang Kyuhyun.

"Kekasihnya," terang Kibum. seketika rasanya ada yang menari-nari di perut Kyuhyun. Ia ingin bersorak saat tahu kalau Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun berusaha menahan senyumanya. Ia kira saat kembali ke rumah, ia akan membawa rasa sakit bersamanya. Tapi ternyata tidak. "Sehun siapa, Hyung?"

"Sepupuku."

"Lalu kenapa Luhan datang menemuimu?"

"Luhan akan pergi ke China menemui Sehun." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia ingat cerita Hongki kalau Luhan itu saudaranya yang berasal dari China. Dan Luhan kuliah di Korea karena permintaan orang tua Hongki.

"Lalu coklat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia menunjuk coklat yang masih di pegang Kibum.

"Dia selalu memberiku coklat. Katanya supaya hidupku ada rasa manis, tidak hambar dan datar." Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mencoba mencerna kalimat Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa mengartikannya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dari nada ucapan Kibum. bahkan senyum Kibum seperti senyum mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa artinya kau untukmu?" Kyuhyun kembali menoleh saat tidak mendapati jawaban dari Kibum. "Apa aku masih harus bertanggung jawab? Tapi sampai kapan?"

"Apa kau lelah?" Kyuhyun bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya. Ia bingung harus berbicara apa. Tidak mungkin ia merasa lelah, sedangkan ia baru saja menyadari perasaannya. Tidak mungkin ia merasa lelah bersama seseorang yang ia cintai. Hanya saja, hatinya lelah menunggu Kibum. Menunggu Kibum untuk mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Ya! Aku lelah kalau selalu seperti ini." Kyuhyun meremat tangannya kuat-kuat. Bukan itu yang ingin Kyuhyun katakana. Tapi lidahnya sangat kelu untuk menanyakan 'apa kau mencintaiku, Hyung?'. Lidahnya tidak sejalan dengan hatinya.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah!"

"Eh…" Kyuhyun langsung terkejut bukan main. Pernyataan Kibum yang begitu tegas membuat hatinya semakin takut. Takut menerima kenyataan kalau Kibum tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu bertanggung jawab lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Kalau itu maumu, pergilah!" tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Inikah akhir kisahnya dengan Kibum? tanpa balasan cinta?

"Pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku memang tidak mencintaimu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, kehadiranmu seperti candu untukku. Tapi kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah!" tangis Kyuhyun pecah saat Kibum meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kibum pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasannya. Bukan perpisahan yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Kyuhyun hanya ingin kejujuran dari Kibum. Kyuhyun ingin mendengar pengakuan dari Kibum. Tapi sekarang Kibum memintanya pergi.

Kyuhyun mencengkram dadanya yang terasa perih. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Kibum bodoh. Kim Kibum bodoh." Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan sakit hatinya saja. pernyataan Kibum tadi sebagai isyarat kalau Kibum juga mencintainya. Tapi Kibum justru menginginkannya pergi. Padahal ia berharap bisa bersama Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis. Ia terlalu malu untuk meminta Kibum kembali padanya. Tapi hatinya membutuhkan cinta dan keberadaan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf semuanya. Nay lama updatenya. Sama sekali gak ada semangat ngetik. Untuk review yang sudah masuk, makasih banyak chingu.**

**Ternyata banyak yang yadong yah. hahahha**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya lagi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing : Kihyun**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Mine**

**Warning : No Bash!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Kata-kata Kibum masih terngiang di telinganya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit karena kata-kata yang Kibum ucapkan begitu tegas. Nada yang dingin serasa menusuk jantungnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menginginkan perpisahan. Kyuhyun menginginkan Kibum di sisinya. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ketika cinta baru berlabuh di hatinya, secepat itu pula cinta itu tenggelam, hanya menyisakan kesakitan.

"Kibum bodoh. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku." Kyuhyun bukan merasa percaya diri. Ia hanya menyimpulkan sesuai prilaku Kibum selama ini. Kibum selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah nakalnya. Kibum selalu mencoba menuruti keinginan konyolnya. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke jas Kibum, pemuda tampan itu tidak marah. Padahal saat itu Kibum akan menghadiri rapat. Walau Kibum selalu bersifat dingin, tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sifat Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjauh dariku Kim Kibum jelek. Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab. Kau sudah membuatku menyukaimu dengan semua sifatmu. Kau benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab." Kyuhyun menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir. Ia telah membulatkan tekad untuk mendapatkan Kibum apapun caranya. Kyuhyun ingin Kibum bertanggung jawab karena membuatnya menyukai Kibum. Kyuhyun bertekad membuat Kibum tidak akan bisa lepas darinya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Ini semua salahmu. Dulu aku ingin lepas, kau menahannya. Dan sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah aku benar-benar menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu." Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Setelah mendapat energy baru, Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari taman. Ia harus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk misi selanjutnya. Misi yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Jika beberapa waktu lalu misi yang Kyuhyun rencanakan untuk melepaskan Kibum, kali ini misinya adalah kembali mendapatkan Kibum.

Setelah sampai di rumah mewahnya, Kyuhyun langsung mencari keberadaan eommanya. "Eomma." Mendengar seruan anak tersayangnya, Heechul menoleh. Heechul meletakkan majalahnya di kasur. Ia beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang manyun di depan pintu.

"Aigoo, ada apa dengan wajah anak eomma ini, eoh?" tanya Heechul. Tangannya tergerak memiringkan wajah Kyuhyun ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul khawatir. "Anak eomma menangis? Siapa yang membuat Kyu menangis?" masih jelas terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun jejak air mata yang membuat Heechul khawatir.

"Eomma, apa Kyu tidak menarik?" alis Heechul saling bertaut. Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru kembali bertanya.

"Siapa yang berani bilang anak eomma tidak menarik?"

"Jawab saja Eomma," rengek Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Anak eomma ini sudah sangat sempurna. Lihatlah kulitnya yang putih dan mulus seperti yeoja. Rambut Kyunie juga sangat halus. Bahkan kecantikan dan kemanisan wajah anak eomma ini, mengalahkan yeoja di luar sana."

"Kalau begitu, apa karena Kyu nakal, makanya Kyu tidak menarik, Eomma?"

"Tidak…tidak…tidak… itu adalah nilai plus untuk Kyunie." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari eommanya. Ia langsung memeluk Heechul.

Sedangkan Hankyung hanya mampu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Bagaimana tidak nakal jika eommanya mendukung seperti itu," keluh Hankyung dalam hati.

"Saranghae Eomma." Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Heechul dan Hankyung yang termangu di tempat.

"Hannie, ada apa dengan anakmu?" Hankyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bisa berubah sangat nakal, manja bahkan berubah sangat manis. Karena Heechul tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya di pantulan cermin. Ia mendengus sebal ketika teringat perkataan Kibum.

"_Bodoh! Kau fikir apa yang mau kulakukan pada tubuh sekurus itu?_"

"Ck, Kim Kibum menyebalkan. Aku memang tidak bisa merubah bentuk tubuhku. Tapi lihat saja nanti. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi begitu saja. Dasar manusia es berwajah datar bodoh." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat ide-ide telah tersusun di otak geniusnya.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Kyu, kau mau ke mana? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" Hongki terus memperhatikan sahabatnya yang terlihat tergesa-gesa. Jam kuliah baru saja berakhir beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, Hongki-ya."

"Tempat Kibum?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas. Setelah menepuk pundak Hongki, ia langsung berlari ke luar.

"Haah…cinta memang aneh," keluh Hongki.

Setelah sampai di mobil miliknya, Kyuhyun tidak langsung melajukannya. Ia justru cemberut dengan bibir maju beberapa centi. "Ck, aku jadi malas bawa mobil sendiri." Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia terlanjur terbiasa di antar jemput Kibum. walau awalnya ia merasa sangat kesal, tapi lambat laun Kyuhyun menikmatinya. "Lagi-lagi ini karena Kibum jelek itu," umpat Kyuhyun.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun berjalan santai di perusahaan Kibum. tapi kali ini matanya terlihat was-was menatap sekeliling. Ia takut Kibum tiba-tiba muncul. Walau bagaimanapun ia harus hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin Kibum tahu kalau ia berjalan seenaknya di kantor Kibum. Apalagi sekarang mereka bukan sepasang kekasih lagi.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan sampai tepat di depan ruangan Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak melihat sekretaris cantik yang biasa duduk di tempatnya. Kyuhyun ragu untuk mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Namun saat tangannya akan menyentuh knop pintu, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan akan ada yang membukanya. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun bersembunyi. "Kali ini aku bersyukur memiliki tubuh kurus."

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengaranny saat mendengar suara Kibum dan sekretarisnya. Walau tidak begitu jelas, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Kibum berhenti karena menerima panggilan. Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang saat mendengar alamat yang akan Kibum tuju.

"Ini misi pertama," batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berdiam di tempat sampai di rasa Kibum benar-benar pergi. Setelah yakin Kibum pergi, Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menuju mobilnya.

"Awas saja kalau dia macam-macam." Dengan semangat yang berkobar, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena terbiasa berkeliling dengan Hongki, Kyuhyun menggunakan jalan pintas yang bisa di pastikan Kibum tidak tahu.

"Aku harus sampai lebih dulu," tekad Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Cuma butuh waktu sepuluh menit." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ia bisa menjamin Kibum masih berada di perjalanan. Kyuhyun memasuki kafe setelah melakukan penyamaran. Ia memilih bangku yang menjorok ke belakang, agar leluasa melihat apa yang Kibum lakukan.

Saat Kibum memasuki kafe, Kyuhyun pura-pura larut dengan korannya. Matanya terus tertuju pada pemuda tampan yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya dia tunggu? Kenapa harus di kafe seperti ini?" sedikit banyak, Kyuhyun menaruh rasa curiga. Biasanya Kibum menemui clientnya di tempat-tempat mewah. Tidak seperti saat ini. Kafe yang menjadi tongkrongan anak muda.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menguliti wajah jelekmu itu Kim Kibum," umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Bohong jika Kyuhyun mengatakan Kibum jelek. Ia justru terpesona pada ketampanan CEO muda itu.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat melihat seorang wanita menghampiri kekasihnya. Maksudnya calon kekasihnya. Wanita itu tersenyum sangat manis membuat Kyuhyun merasa jengah. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menghampiri wanita itu dan mencabik wajah yang di tutupi make up tebal itu. Tapi hal itu tidak akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Kibum membencinya.

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat, memikirkan cara agar pertemuan Kibum dengan wanita menyebalkan itu gagal. "Ughh…aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau Kibum tertarik dengannya?" Kyuhyun gusar dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Masih jelas di ingatanya ucapan Hongki kalau Kibum pernah akan di tunangkan dengan gadis cantik. Dan itu artinya, Kibum masih menyukai wanita. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya barusan. Namun itu lah yang bisa ia simpulkan.

Sebuah lampu seolah berpijar di kepalanya. Otak geniusnya langsung berjalan saat melihat wanita itu berjalan ke arah toilet.

Dengan santai, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah toilet. Kyuhyun menunggu sampai wanita itu keluar. Karena tidak mungkin Kyuhyun ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Ia tidak ingin wajah tampannya babak belur. Walau _eomma_-nya selalu mengatakan kalau ia cantik mengalahkan _yeoja_, tapi sangat bodoh jika Kyuhyun memaksa masuk.

Seringan Kyuhyun tercetak di bibirnya yang tertutup masker saat wanita itu keluar. Sesuai yang tersusun di otaknya, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Yak…apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik wanita itu.

"Ah…maaf _Noona_, saya tidak sengaja. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam. Setelah itu ia berlalu begitu saja dengan menahan tawanya.

"Aish, bajuku jadi basah seperti ini." Wanita itu memandang jengkel bajunya yang terkena tumpahan jus.

"Kau memang pintar Tan Kyuhyun. selamat menikmati waktumu Kibum."

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun berbaring di kasurnya. Matanya menerawang mengingat saat masih bersama Kibum. Saat ini ia benar-benar sadar, Kibum itu berarti untuknya. Cinta yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu kapan bersemi di hatinya. Namun kesadaran itu menghampirinya saat Kibum tidak bersamanya lagi.

"Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan? Aku harus bagaimana untuk mendekati Kibum?"

Kyuhyun meraih smartphonye yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia berniat menghubungi Hongki. Namun ia melempar smartphone ke kasur sembari mendesah. "Aku baru ingat, ini kan malam minggu. Hongki pasti sedang kencan."

"Kyuhyun, ayo lah berfikir, ayo berfikir. Mana otak geniusmu." Kyuhyun mendumel sendiri dengan berguling-guling di kasurnya.

"_Appa_." Mengingat sang _appa_, Kyuhyun langsung melompat dari kasurnya. Benar-benar tingkah yang seperti anak kecil.

"_Eomma, appa_ di mana?"

"_Ommo_." Heechul terkejut karena Kyuhyun muncul dengan tiba-tiba. "_Appa_ ada di ruang kerja." Alis Heechul saling bertaut melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya. "Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu?"

Tok…tok…

"Masuk."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan perlahan. Pertama ia hanya melongokkan kepalanya saja. Ingin melihat apa yang sedang _appa_-nya lakukan. "_Appa_ sibuk?" tanya Kyuhyun. walau nakal, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggu pekerjaan _appa_-nya.

"Tidak Kyu. Masuklah!" Kyuhyun duduk tepat di hadapan Hankyung. Sedangkan Hankyung langsung menutup berkas-berkas yang sedang ia pelajari. "Apa Kyu butuh sesuatu?" tanya Hankyung.

"_Appa_ sudah lama kenal dengan Kim Kibum itu?"

"Sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu," jawab Hankyung sembari mencoba mengingat. "Memangnya ada apa, Kyu?"

"Em…" Kyuhyun terlihat ragu. Ia menggaruk leher belakangnya sembari tersenyum aneh. "_Appa_ tahu apa makanan kesukaan Kibum?" Hankyung mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi ia tersenyum setelah mengerti maksud anaknya.

"Dia bukan orang yang pemilih. Beri saja dia makanan yang bahan dasarnya itu daging, dia pasti sangat suka."

"Ternyata dia karnivora," batin Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum evil.

"_Appa,_ Kyu mau menemui _eomma_." Setelah pamit dan membungkuk, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan keluar. Ia mencari keberadaan _eomma_ tercintanya.

Satu jam kemudian, Kyuhyun berada di dalam mobil dengan pakain kasualnya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat kotak bekal di tangannya. tanpa perlu memaksa dan rayuan, Heechul langsung membuatkan makanan untuk Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu ini berhasil atau tidak. Tapi aku harus mencobanya. Sekalipun dia langsung mengusirku," tekad Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang untuk mendekati Kibum dengan cara apapun. Termasuk dengan membawakan makanan. Hal yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun lakukan sedari dulu.

Setelah memastika barang bawaanya aman di bangku belakang, Kyuhyun memajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko membuat makanannya berantakan karena melaju kencang.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat tiba di apartemen Kibum. melihat apartemennya saja membuat rindu Kyuhyun membuncah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa sangat merindukan laki-laki berwajah datar yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Hah…Kibum bodoh itu benar-benar membuatku merindukannya," monolog Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke apartemen Kibum. belum bertemu saja jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak normal. Ia harus berlatih memasang wajah datar saat bertemu Kibum nanti. Ia tidak mau lepas kendali dan langsung memeluk Kibum saat melihatnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terlihat ragu menekan bel apartemen Kibum. ia menariknafas dalam-dalam. Mempersiapkan hatinya dan harus siap apapun yang akan Kibum katakan padanya. Termasuk tidak menerima bekalnya atau lebih parah mengusirnya.

"Ugghh…kenapa setegang ini?" keluh Kyuhyun saat menunggu Kibum muncul.

Saat Kibum membuka pintu, yang pertama di perlihatkan adalah wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak sedang melakukan misi untuk mendapatkan Kibum, bisa di pastikan kotak bekal yang ia pegang saat ini melayang ke wajah tampan Kibum.

"_Annyeong Hyung_!" sapa Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis. Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia justru meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. tapi Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum karena Kibum tidak menutup pintunya. Secara tidak langsung, Kibum menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Ada perlu apa?" pertanyaan pertama. Suara pertama yang Kyuhyun dengar saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tapi suara itu begitu dingin. Bahkan wajah Kibum benar-benar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi seperti yang telah menjadi tekat Kyuhyun, ia siap apapun yang Kibum katakana.

"Aku hanya membawa ini." Kyuhyun mengangkat kotak bekal di tangannya. "Ini dari _eomma_. Dan _eomma_ sendiri yang membuatnya." Bohong! Kyuhyun sadar ia tengah berbohong. Tapi ia lakukan untuk melancarkan misinya.

"Aku masih kenyang," jawab Kibum. Masih dengan ekspesi datar dan suara dinginnya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai _Hyung_ selesai memakannya. Karena eomma ingin aku memastikan Hyung memakan semuanya." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berbohong. Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan dosa. Baginya dosa tidak pernah jauh dari kehidupannya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan memakannya." Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menggeram marah. Tapi ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya.

"Tapi aku harus menunggu. Ini perintah _eomma_." Sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi anak yang begitu penurut? Mungkin itu yang akan di pertanyakan setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Dan apa Kyuhyun peduli? Tentu saja tidak!.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah! Aku mau tidur. Bangun tidur aku akan memakannya?"

"Sabar Kyu, sabar. Orang sabar akan selalu tampan," batin Kyuhyun untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Awas saja kalau aku bisa mendapatkanmu. Akan ku balas!" tekad Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Sekarang kau bisa berlaku sesukamu. Tapi awas saja nanti."

Kyuhyun cemberut saat Kibum benar-benar meninggalkannya dan tidur di kamarnya. Ia mendesah saat melihat sekeliling. Di apartemen Kibum tidak ada yang menarik. Tidak ada PS untuk dia mainkan. Kalau terus-terusan menunggu, bisa di pastikan ia akan mati kebosanan. Apalagi ia tidak tahu berapa lama es datar itu tidur.

Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak memiliki seribu cara untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Ia mengukir smirk di bibirnya saat terlinta ide menarik. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke kamar Kibum. Senyumnya terkembang saat di rasa jenuhnya benar-benar akan hilang.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf belum bisa panjang.**

**Nay lagi nyoba mengembalikan mood lanjutin ff ini.**

**Karena tanpa sengaja baca ff Kibum uke, mood Nay langsung hancur. **

**Soal typo harap maklumi ya. Sampai saat ini typo masih menjadi kebiasaan Nay. hehehe**

**.**

** .**

**Spesial Thanks for :**

**Taenggo **** Desviana407 **** Mingyutae00 **** dona tan 144 **** Septianurmalit1 **** Ariyanindud aya **** Phn19 **** Shin Ririn 1013 **** FTafsih **** Dyayudya **** Aliyah694 **** Fazarzee **** Arolinar **** Shofie Kim **** Lydia Sparkyu Elf **** Hadisya Aghenia **** Ji Xian **** Kyuubebi **** Rezy K **** Angel Sparkyu **** Permenkaret **** Guest **** Yeri Lixiu **** Hanna Shinjiseok **** nhaesparKYU **** Kadek **** Sparkyumihenecia **** ChoiChoi **** Jenny hzb **** Guest **** Ae mi **** Rheina Kyuhae**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annyeong! Nay kembali. Maaf baru bisa update. Setelah selesai ujian, Nay baru bisa lanjutin ff yang tertunda. Dan rencananya mau Nay kelarin satu persatu.**

**Masih ada yang ingat cerita ini? Kalau lupa baca lagi. Kkkkkk**

**Author : Aila Nesya**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : No Bash**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar Kibum dengan senyum yang terkembang. Namun saat tepat di hadapan Kibum yang tengah tertidur, Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ia berharap mendapati wajah Kibum yang terlihat jelek. Tapi kenyataannya, wajah Kibum tetap terlihat tampan.

"Ughh…menyebalkan. Saat tidur pun dia tetap tampan," keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau langsung kehabisan ide. Lagi-lagi smirknya tercetak di bibirnya. Ia merogoh smartphone di saku celananya.

Jari-jari lentiknya menari lincah di layar smartphonenya. Tanpa ragu, ia hadapkan benda warna putih itu tepat di hadapan wajah Kibum. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendumel dalam hati. "Kenapa dia tetap terlihat tampan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa setampan dia?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil bidikannya. Hasil yang ia dapatkan bukan karena ia memiliki bakat menjadi photographer, tapi karena wajah Kibum yang baginya tanpa cela.

Saat Kyuhyun masih di sibukkan dengan hasil bidikannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tangannya. Ia hampir saja memekik kencang karena terkejut. Tapi otak geniusnya masih bekerja. Ia tidak lupa jika sedang di kamar _namja_ menyebalkan.

"Kau mengambil gambarku?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia langsung memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Berikan padaku!" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta smartphone Kyuhyun. "Berikan!" ucap Kibum lagi karena tidak ada respon.

"Kau tidak berhak melihatnya. Lagi pula untuk apa aku menyimpan foto orang jelek sepertimu. Lebih baik aku menyimpan foto Siwon hyung." Kibum tidak lagi membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Pemuda dingin itu terdiam seperti mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar. Ia bisa bernafas lega setelah keluar dari kamar Kibum. "Kalau dia tahu, mau di taruh di mana wajahku?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memutuskan tetap berada di apartemen Kibum. seperti niatnya, ia tidak akan pergi sebelum Kibum menghabiskan bekal yang ia bawa. Walau seluruh makanan yang ia bawa, bukan hasil kerja kerasnya. Tapi Kibum harus memakan kerja kerasnya karena membawa kotak bekal seperti _yeoja._

Kyuhyun berjalan mengelilingi ruang tengah. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik. Semuanya terlihat datar seperti pemiliknya. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari album photo, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Hanya barang-barang antik yang tersusun rapi.

"Kenapa sama sekali tidak ada photo? Bahkan photo keluarga juga tidak ada," gumam Kyuhyun. ia terus memperhatikan apartemen Kibum tanpa mengacaknya. Walau bagaimana pun ia masih tahu diri untuk tidak merusak barang orang.

"Ck, aku pikir bisa melihat wajah jeleknya waktu masih kecil."

Karena sama sekali tidak menemukan hal menarik untuk mengusir jenuhnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kotak bekalnya. "Kau dan aku sama saja. Sama-sama di abaikan manusia jelek itu," monolognya pada kotak bekal yang tidak akan mungkin menjawab.

Kyuhyun melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. detik terasa lama berputar. Ia benar-benar lelah menunggu Kibum bangun. Tapi ia juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggunya. Ia sampai terkantuk-kantuk duduk di meja makan.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah suka menunggu. Tapi demi Kibum, ia rela menunggu dan di abaikan. Rasa kantuk yang mendera, membuatnya tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

"Ommo!" Kyuhyun langsung tersentak. Matanya yang mengantuk langsung terbuka lebar. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa jam menunggu. Saat ia membuka mata, di hadapannya, Kibum duduk dengan tenang. Bahkan ia sampai terkejut karena Kibum menatapnya begitu intens.

Dan lagi-lagi kantuk itu hilang tanpa bekas saat melihat isi kotak bekal miliknya. Sama sekali tidak tersisa. "_Hyung_ yang menghabiskannya?"

"Aku sudah memakannya. Kau pulanglah!"

Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Tapi tidak mengapa. Baginya ini adalah langkah awal yang cukup bagus.

"_Hyung_, kalau besok aku membawakanmu bekal lagi, kau harus menghabiskannya."

"Kau tidak perlu membawanya lagi. Aku bisa beli sendiri." Rasanya tanduk di kepala Kyuhyun hampir mencuat. Namun karena misinya, ia mencoba sekuat hati menahannya.

"Tapi itu keinginan _Appa._ Dan _eomma_ yang membuatkannya. Jadi kau tidak boleh menolak." Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia berbohong hari ini. Tapi yang ia tahu, misinya untuk mendapatkan Kibum harus berhasil.

Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemen Kibum dengan senyum yang terkembang. Ia senang karena Kibum benar-benar memakan bekal yang ia bawa. Walau bukan ia yang membuatnya, tapi rasanya benar-benar senang.

"Berjam-jam aku di sini hanya untuk menunggu Kibum memakan bekal buatan _eomma_," ucap Kyuhyun saat berada di dalam mobil. Smartphone di saku celananya bergetar. Terdapat pesan masuk dari sahabatnya.

"Kyu, datanglah ke kafe tempat kita biasa. Aku lupa membawa dompet."

"Haah…anak ini ada-ada saja. kalau begini sama saja dia memintaku membayarkannya." Karena tidak ingin Hongki menunggu terlalu lama, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Kyuhyun tiba di kafe yang Hongki maksud. Tanpa bertanya di mana posisi Hongki saat ini, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Ia terlalu hapal tempat kesukaan Hongki jika singgah di kafe ini.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menemui Hongki, ia hanya menuju kasir untuk membayar tagihan temannya. Setelahnya, ia cukup mengirimkan pesan semua sudah di bayar. Kyuhyun terlalu malas bertemu Hongki hari ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

"Pasti dia sedang mengumpat di dalam sana." Kyuhyun terkikik karena membayangkan ekspresi Hongki yang masih berada di kafe.

Kyuhyun menghentikan niatnya untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Tidak jauh darinya, terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang sama-sama memegang satu cup bubble tea. "Itu kan Luhan,"gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Luhan dengan seseorang yang bersamanya. Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya, tapi ia menduga itu adalah Sehun yang pernah Kibum ceritakan tempo hari.

"Dia terlihat sangat manis." Kyuhyun tidak melepas pandangannya dari dua orang yang asyik bercanda. "Berbanding terbalik denganku." Kyuhyun sadar seperti apa dirinya selama ini. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap manis. Sekalipun di hadapan Kibum, orang yang ia cinta. Rasa sedih terbersit di hatinya saat mengingat Kibum.

"Kalau yang di posisiku saat ini Luhan, apa Kibum akan bersikap sama?" batin Kyuhyun. "Apa Kibum juga akan bersikap dingin? Apa Kibum membiarkan Luhan mengejar cintanya seperti yang aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Rasa percaya dirinya untuk bisa mendapatkan Kibum menjadi luntur. Ia bukan tidak ingin berjuang, apalagi belum banyak yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Kibum. tapi rasa ragu itu selalu ada. Ia takut hanya dia yang mencintai Kibum dan terlalu memaksa Kibum untuk mencintainya.

"Atau memang yang ku lakukan saat ini adalah kesalahan? Pantas aku memaksa Kibum?" Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia membuangnya secara perlahan. Menariknya lagi dan membuangnya lagi. Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan bertemu sang appa.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Fikirannya tertuju pada Kibum. Rasa semangat dan percaya diri yang ia miliki beberapa hari yang lalu menguar entah kemana. Ia teringat perkataan sahabatnya kalau Kibum pernah akan bertunangan. Fikiran kalau Kibum menyukai wanita menari-nari di kepalanya.

Fikiran Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertuju pada keluarga Kibum. selama mengenal Kibum, ia tidak tahu di mana orang tua Kibum berada. "Mungkin appa bisa membantuku," batinnya.

Rumahnya terlihat sepi. Eommanya yang cantik sepertinya belum pulang dari rumah teman lamanya. Sedangkan maid dan buttler sama sekali tidak ada yang terlihat.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja _appa_-nya dengan perlahan. "Masuk!" setelah mendapat izin, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh knop pintu.

"Appa sibuk?" tanya Kyuhyun di ambang pintu.

"Tidak Kyu. Masuklah!" seperti biasa, Hankyung akan menampilkan wajah lembutnya. "Kyu mencari eomma?"

"Kyu ingin bertemu appa."

"Duduklah!" Kyuhyun duduk tepat di hadapan Hankyung yang langsung menutup berkas-berkas yang ia baca. "Ada yang ingin Kyu tanyakan?"

"Emm…appa tahu mengenai orang tua Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kenapa Kyu tiba-tiba tanya tentang orang tua Kibum?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia tidak ada alasan tertentu. Hanya ingin tahu mengenai seseorang yang ia cintai. "Hanya ingin tahu. Selama ini Kibum tidak pernah bercerita tentang orang tuanya."

Sebelum menjawab, Hankyung menghela nafas panjang. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kibum tidak pernah dekat dengan orang tua kandungnya." Kyuhyun tidak menyela. Ia ingin mendengarkan Hankyung bercerita hingga selesai.

"Kibum hidup di keluarga yang keras. Sedari kecil, ia di paksa untuk mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya. Appa bertemu Kibum saat Kibum masih sekolah. Waktu itu dia belum memimpin perusahaan seperti sekarang ini." Hankyung menjeda kalimatnya. Ada rasa sedih saat kembali teringat beberapa tahun lalu saat Kibum masih sekolah.

"Saat anak-anak seusianya bisa bermain, ia di tekan untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Kibum tidak pernah bisa bermain-main seperti Kyu dan Hongki." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Masih di awal mendengar cerita Kibum, hatinya mulai terenyuh.

"Kibum sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan seni. Ia ingin menjadi pelukis dan juga photograper. Tapi orang tuanya menentang keras keinginannya. Sebagai anak tunggal, ia di tuntut untuk memimpin perusahaan. Dan lebih menyedihkan lagi, Kibum di paksa bertunangan di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Keinginan orang tuanya tentu di tentang keras oleh Kibum. menurutnya masa depannya masih panjang. Dan ia juga tidak mencintai wanita pilihan orang tuanya." Kyuhyun mendongak karena Hankyung menghentikan ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana, _Appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hubungan mereka semakin menjauh. Kibum menjadi anak yang lebih pendiam dan tertutup. Dia tetap menolak perjodohan itu. Dan pada akhirnya orang tua Kibum membatalkan pertunangan itu. Namun memberikan syarat yang semakin menekan Kibum."

"Syarat apa, _Appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"_Appa_-nya tetap ingin dia menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, sedangkan _eomma_-nya memintanya untuk menjadi dokter. Kalau Kibum bisa memimpin perusahaan dan kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, orang tuanya tidak akan memaksa perjodohan itu. Dan akan memberi kebebasannya untuk memilih calon pendampingnya kelak."

"Tapi kenapa _appa_ dan _eomma_ Kibum menetapkan dua pilihan itu? Kenapa tidak salah satunya saja?"

"Seperti itu lah keluarga mereka Kyu. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ Kibum sama-sama egois. Mereka berfikir, keinginan masing-masinglah yang terbaik tanpa melihat bagaimana perasaan Kibum," lanjut Hankyung.

"Separah itu kah," gumam Kyuhyun. Hatinya semakin sakit mendengar kenyataan tentang Kibum. Kehidupan Kibum berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya. Ia selalu di manja, ia bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau, ia bisa meminta apa yang ia mau. Tapi Kibum? menolak keinginan orang tuanya saja harus menambah beban hidupnya.

"Semenjak saat itu, Kibum lebih dekat dengan _appa_. Dia banyak balajar bagaimana menjadi seorang CEO. Dan hanya pada _appa_, Kibum bisa terbuka. Jika di bandingkan dengan _appa _kandungnya, Kibum lebih banyak berbicara dengan _appa_. Kibum tidak bisa menentukan hidupnya. Jangankan menentukan, menolak saja ia harus menjalani kehidupan yang tidak mudah. Sedari kecil Kibum selalu di paksa mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya."

Hati Kyuhyun bergemuruh. Ada rasa sesak dan menyesal yang mendera. "Aku tidak menyangka kehidupan Kibum sepelik itu," batin Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang terlihat mewah. Matanya terus menatap pintu yang seolah menarik untuknya. Ia masih bertahan pada posisinya hingga beberapa saat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya. Hati dan fikirannya tengah bergelut saat ini. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mana yang harus ia ikuti.

"Percuma aku berlama-lama berdiri di sini," putus Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia berbalik dan memilih meninggalkan apartemen Kibum. namun baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali berbalik ke tempat semula. Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak bekal yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya.

Makanan yang Kyuhyun bawa kali ini bukan atas dasar keinginannya. Tapi karena _eomma_-nya yang memintanya memberikan pada Kibum.

Setelah meletakkan kotak bekal di depan pintu apartemen Kibum, Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tidak tahu Kibum mau memakannya atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di depan apertemen yang jelas-jelas tidak ada pemiliknya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke area parkiran dengan lesu. Perkataan Hankyung masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. Dan rasa sedih itu lagi-lagi berhasil menyapa hatinya.

Langkah Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya terhenti. Pandanganya tertuju pada objek yang tidak jauh darinya. Tanpa menggunakan kaca mata, Kyuhyun bisa mengenali dengan jelas siapa yang saat ini ia perhatikan.

Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang Kyuhyun tampilkan. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada dua orang yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya saat melihat tautan tangan ke dua orang itu. Tautan tangan dari seseorang yang amat sangat ia cintai. Tautan tangan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia miliki.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun marah dan sedih. Tapi bukan itu yang ia lakukan. Ia justru memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum yang ia tampilkan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mendesak di hatinya.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Kyuhyun langsung menuju mobilnya. Ia sempat melihat Kibum menoleh ke arahnya. Namun seolah tidak mengenali Kibum, Kyuhyun berjalan dalam diam. Sama sekali tidak ada raut luka dan sedih di wajahnya.

"Aku melepaskanmu _hyung_," batin Kyuhyun sambil memasuki mobilnya. "Aku merelakanmu bersama orang yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak ingin memaksakan keinginanku. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia." Lagi-lagi ucapan Hankyung menari di ingatannya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat jika tetap memaksa Kibum untuk menjadi miliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti orang tuamu yang selalu memaksamu. Cukup kau rasakan kehidupan yang penuh tekanan. Aku tidak ingin menambahinya dengan memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku." Setelah percakapannya dengan Hankyung, Kyuhyun mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Kyuhyun mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Tapi saat ia mulai ingin melakukan yang menjadi tekadnya, terselip rasa nyeri di hatinya. Air mata berhasil lolos dari mata beningnya.

Bohong kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingin Kibum menjadi miliknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha melepaskan Kibum dari tali yang menjerat. Baginya, yang Kibum alami selama ini sudah cukup membuatnya sedih. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Kibum.

"Bantu aku untuk melepaskanmu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar yakin akan keputusannya. Tapi ia akan terus mencoba demi kebaikan Kibum. ia ingin Kibum bahagia karena pilihanya sendiri.

"Aku mohon berbahagialah hyung!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Spesial Thanks For :**

**Nurhasanah- **** putri146- **** kyuieee - ****Yeri LiXiu - **** nhaesparKYU **** \- kyuubebi - **** Hanna shinjiseok -**** kyukyu - **** kadek **** \- angel sparkyu **** \- Shofie Kim **** \- fazarzee **** \- Lydia Sparkyu Elf - **** SheeHae **** \- Hadisya aghenia - ****Shin Ririn1013 **** \- chilay **** hanakahime - **** sparkyumihenecia **** \- hyunnie02 **** \- taenggoo - **** phn19 **** \- Eka Elf - **** FTafsih **** \- Desviana407 **** \- Hana Phantomhive **** \- MinGyuTae00 **** \- Aliyah649 - ****Sofa1013 -** ** Permenkaret**

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang terus setia memberi reviewnya. Tanpa kalian, ff ini tidak akan berlanjut sampai sekarang. Nay tunggu review untuk ch ini. Dan terima kasih untuk yang mem-follow dan mem-favorite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author : Aila Nesya**

**Warning : No Plagiat and No Bash!**

**Rate : T**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandangi dirinya di pantulan cermin. Tidak ada semangat dan keceriaan di wajah manisnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat kisah cintanya. Kisah yang harus berakhir sebelum benar-benar bersatu. Kyuhyun merasa kisah percintaanya lebih menyedihkan di banding novel dan drama yang sering Heechul tonton.

"Mungkin dosaku terlalu banyak hingga tuhan tidak menyelamatkan cintaku." Salah satu maid yang lewat langsung merinding mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. walau kalimat itu di ucapkan pelan, tapi karena ia sedang mengambil pakaian kotor, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Baginya tuan mudanya lebih pantas bertingkah seperti biasa. Nakal, manja dan berisik. Melihat tuan mudanya begitu mellow, membuat ia seperti melihat film horror.

Setelah di rasa penampilannya rapi, Kyuhyun menyambar ranselnya dan menemui orang tuanya. Di ruang makan, Heechul dan Hankyung sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf _Appa, Eomma_, Kyu membuat _Appa _dan _Eomma_ menunggu," ucap Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya belum berubah. Terlihat sendu dan begitu menyedihkan. Heechul dan Hankyung saling pandang. Kyuhyun saat ini bukan seperti anak mereka.

"Kyu, _eomma_ sudah membuatkan bekal yang enak. Kyu—"

"Tidak _Eomma_! Mulai hari ini Kyu tidak akan mengantar makanan untuk Kibum _hyung_. Jangan paksa Kyu, _Eomma. Mianhae_." Belum selesai Heechul berbicara, Kyuhyun langsung memotongnya. Lagi-lagi Heechul dan Hankyung saling berpandangan. Bahkan Heechul menendang kaki Hankyung dari bawah meja. Hankyung menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban tidak tahu.

Heechul hampir mengeluarkan suaranya sebelum Hankyung melarang melalui gelengan kepala. Melihat anaknya yang begitu berbeda membuat Heechul khawatir. Tidak biasanya ia menolak mengantarkan makanan untuk Kibum. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang memaksanya membuat berbagai makanan. Dan akan tersenyum ceria setiap Heechul mengabulkannya.

Kyuhyun makan begitu tenang. Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merengek saat Heechul meletakkan sayuran ke dalam mangkuknya. Hal itu membuat kecemasan Heechul semakin meningkat. Ia lebih suka berdebat saat sarapan dengan Kyuhyun yang menolak memakan sayuran. Kyuhyun yang tenang, penurut dan pendiam benar-benar bukan seperti anak semata wayangnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan yang begitu khidmat, Kyuhyun berangkat ke kampusnya. Wajah manis itu belum menunjukkan perubahan.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung ke kelas saat tiba di kampus. Ia memilih duduk dan berdiam diri di mobilnya. Ia baru keluar dari mobil setelah Hongki berteriak dan mengetuk kaca mobilnya berulang kali.

"Wajah seperti ini yang kau perlihatkan di pagi hari, Kyu?" tanya Hongki. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Ia masih terlarut dengan kesedihan hatinya. "Kyu, melihat wajahmu seperti ini aku justru ingin tertawa. Kau tahu? Kejelekanmu jadi bertambah."

"Sialan kau." Lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun tidak tahan mendengar ejekan Hongki. Walau bagaimana pun ia paling tidak suka di katakan jelek. Karena itu menyalahi fakta-menurutnya.

"Lagi pula, kalau kau bersikap seperti ini, apa Kibum akan kembali?" Hongki bertingkah seolah mengunci bibirnya saat Kyuhyun memberikan _glare_ mematikan ke arahnya. Hongki bukan tidak mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya berlarut dalam kesedihan. "Baiklah…baiklah…aku diam!"

Hongki melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Karena beberapa menit lagi jam perkuliahan akan di mulai, Hongki menggandeng Kyuhyun dan berjalan. "_Kajja_ kita masuk!"

"Tidak enak juga kalau Kyuhyun berubah jadi anak baik-baik," keluh Hongk dalam hati. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan membuat keributan bersamanya di manapun dan kapanpun. Tapi saat ini Kyuhyun terlihat pendiam seperti anak baik.

Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Ranselnya ia gunakan untuk bantalan. Lagi-lagi Hongki mendengus melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menghibur Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Hongki saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hem." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Hem," ulang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau berusaha lagi?"

"Hem." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggunakan cara yang sama untuk menjawab.

"Tapi sepertinya usahamu belum maksimal Kyu." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia diam seolah memikirkan perkataan Hongki.

"Aku tahu Hongki-_ya_. Bahkan masih banyak yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Tapi saat ini bukan tentang bagaimana usahaku untuk mendapatkan Kibum. Tapi usahaku untuk membuat Kibum bahagia. Walau harus menyakti hatiku." Kedua bibir Hongki sedikit terbuka mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Hongki sama sekali tidak percaya kalimat seperti itu yang akan keluar dari bibir sahabatnya yang nakal. Bahkan Hongki sampai lupa harus berkata apa. Tapi setelah bisa mengontrol dirinya, Hongki kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kau yakin?" ternyata hanya dua kata itu yang mampu Hongki ucapkan.

"Aku yakin. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang lain menderita." Untuk kalimat yang satu ini Hongki setuju. Ia sangat mengenal bagaimana Kyuhyun. Kebaikan hatinya tidak seperti prilaku luarnya. "Aku akan belajar melupakan Kibum." tapi untuk kalimat ini, Hongki sedikit ragu. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sulit jatuh cinta dan sulit pula untuk melupakan.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Kau langsung pulang, Kyu?" tanya Hongki. Saat ini mereka sedang membereskan alat tulis mereka. Jam perkuliahan sudah berakhir tiga menit yang lalu.

"Sepertinya. Aku terlalu lelah."

"Padahal aku sangat ingin bermain game bersamamu. Sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang," keluh Hongki. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hongki.

"Masih ada lain waktu Hongki-_ya_."

"Aku benar-benar benci sikapmu yang seperti anak penurut," dumel Hongki yang masih di dengar Kyuhyun. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Kyuhyun dan Hongki berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran. Sesekali Hongki melirik Kyuhyun yang benar-benar betah dengan diamnya.

"Ommo…dia tampan sekali."

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya."

"Dia benar-benar sempurna. Lihatlah penampilannya."

"Beruntung sekali yang bisa menjadi istrinya."

"Selain tampan, dia juga sangat kaya raya."

Kyuhyun dan Hongki memelankan langkahnya mendengar bisik-bisik mahasiswi. "Memangnya ada apa? Siapa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Hongki menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang mereka maksudkan.

Namun pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat melihat Kibum berjalan di lorong yang sama. Hongki melirik Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri melihat ke arah Kibum saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter lagi. Namun langkah Kyuhyun langsung terhenti. Hongki juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Hongki lagi-lagi melirik Kyuhyun yang langsung terdiam. Hongki ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat Kibum, orang yang sangat di cintai sahabatnya itu, melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Dia…dia berlalu begitu saja?" Hongki mengangguk atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia melewatkanku begitu saja? dia sama sekali tidak melihatku?" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya. Hanya punggung Kibum saja yang terlihat.

"Jangankan tersenyum, melihatku pun tidak." Raut wajah Kyuhyun mulai berubah. Sangat terlihat jika Kyuhyun tengah kesal. "Kau lihat Hongki-_ya_, dia melewatiku begitu saja." Hongki mengangguk cepat. Sedikit banyak ia takut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"Dia tidak menganggapku? Dia sama sekali tidak menganggapku? Apa dia melupakanku?" Kyuhyun meremat tali ransel yang di sampirkan di pundaknya. Ia masih memandangi kepergian Kibum dengan menahan emosi.

"Apa dia tidak bisa berpura-pura melihatku? Apa dia lupa kalau kami pernah mengenal? Apa maksudnya Hongki-_ya_?" Hongki terserang pusing mendadak karena Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa mual seketika. Kyuhyun menjadikan dirinya pelampiasan emosinya.

"Kau lihat Hongki-_ya_ wajah tampannya. Ah…tidak, wajah sok tampannya. Ia berjalan di koridor kampus seolah-olah ini karpet merah. Apa-apan ekspresinya tadi itu." Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sudah tidak ada raut tenang Tan Kyuhyun yang berniat untuk melepaskan Kibum. Reaksi Kyuhyun saat ini seperti Kibum masih kekasihnya.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan Hongki-_ya_. Dia mengabaikanku. Kim Kibum jelek itu seperti sama sekali tidak mengenaliku."

"Aw…aw…aw…_appo_," ringis Hongki. Karena terbawa suasana marah, Kyuhyun justru meremat tanga Hongki seolah-olah itu adalah wajah Kibum. "_Yak_, kau melukai tanganku!" teriak Hongki.

"Awas saja kau Kim Kibum jelek. Aku benar-benar membencimu. Kau benar-benar wajah datar berhati es."

Hongki menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing mendadak. "Tangaku," batin Hongki nelangsa. Kyuhyun meremat tangannya sekuat tenaga. Tangannya terlihat merah saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah, Kyu?" tanya Hongki.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Dia melewatiku begitu saja. dia fikir dia siapa? Apa dia tidak pernah menganggapku?" pekik Kyuhyun. Hongki mundur selangkah takut-takut. Suara Kyuhyun benar-benar memekakkan telinganya. "Aku akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup," ucap Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu.

"_Welcome_ Kyuuuuuu," teriak Hongki. Ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan berteriak senang.

"_Yak_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Akhirnya sahabatku yang asli kembali. Kau yang seperti ini adalah sahabatku yang sebenarnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu kau seperti orang lain. Kalau seperti ini, baru namanya Tan Kyuhyun." Hongki benar-benar senang dengan reaksi yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Meski ia harus merasa pusing dan tangannya menjadi korban. Tapi Hongki tetap bahagia. Ekspresi sedih Kyuhyun yang berniat merelakan Kibum justru membuatnya cemas. Tapi setelah Kyuhyun marah dan berteriak tidak jelas, Hongki yakin sahabatnya telah kembali.

"_Mwo_! jadi kau senang kalau aku seperti ini? _Yak_, sahabat macam apa kau ini," teriak Kyuhyun marah. Sepertinya aksi diam Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya menyimpan banyak energy untuk berteriak.

"Ahhhh…yang seperti ini lah Kyuhyun sahabatku."

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah mobilnya. Ia melemparkan tasnya dengan asal. Kyuhyun duduk di dalam mobil dengan emosi yang masih meluap-luap.

"Kau benar-benar Kim Kibum," desis Kyuhyun marah. "Wajah jeleknya benar-benar menyebalkan." Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Rasanya ia ingin menarik rambut Kibum atau memukul wajah tampannya.

"Aaaarrgghht…lama-lama aku bisa gila," teriak Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambutnya. "_Eommaaa…Appaaa_…aku benar-benar ingin membunuh Kim Kibum jelek itu," teriaknya lagi. "Tapi nanti dosaku bertambah. Aku masuk penjara. _Eomma _dan _appa_ akan kehilangan anak tampan satu-satunya," keluh Kyuhyun dengan wajah kusutnya.

Kyuhyun terlarut dalam amarahnya. Sepertinya ia melupakan niatannya untuk melepaskan Kibum dan membiarkan Kibum meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Kibum yang mengabaikannya, membuat fikirannya kacau.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor kampus seperti menyeret kakinya. Ia benar-benar malas melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas. "Huuuuft." Masih pagi, Kyuhyun sudah mulai melenguh. Wajahnya kembali seperti saat-saat ia di lema. Bahkan saat ini lebih parah.

Ia mendengus sebal karena melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Karena fikiranya kalut, otak geniusnya berhenti bekerja. Kyuhyun datang satu jam lebih awal. Dan ia yakin akan mati kebosanan. Hongki, sahabatnya tidak mungkin datang begitu cepat.

"Kyuhyun bodoh," rutuknya.

Kyuhyun merogoh smartphone di saku celananya saat di rasa bergetar. Ternyata sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabatnya.

'Kyu, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berangkat bersama? Aku akan menjemputmu.'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung mendial nomor sahabatnya. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar menunggu Hongki mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yak_…apa maksudmu? Kau ingin aku kembali lagi ke rumah? Kau ingin menambah pekerjaanku?" di ujung sana, Hongki langsung terdiam. Ia kehabisan kata saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak tidak jelas. Kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungannya tanpa menunggu Hongki berbicara. "Menyebalkan," keluhnya lagi.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya saat ada yang memanggilnya. Tidak jauh darinya, Jonghyun tersenyum cerah. Tapi tanggapan Kyuhyun tidak secerah senyum Jonghyun. Ia mendengus sebal dan berbalik lagi.

"Hey…itu ekspresi yang kau berikan padaku?" Jonghyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai Kyuhyun.

"Aku malas berbicara," jawab Kyuhyun. wajahnya masih terlihat sangat kusut.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu Kyu."

"Hem."

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tangan Jonghyun terangkat untuk menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendengus. Jonghyun sama saja dengan Minho dan Changmin. Sahabatnya yang juga pernah sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Tapi karena saat ini mereka beda jurusan, mereka jarang bertemu.

"_Ck_, kau berlebihan." Jonghyun sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu paham tabiat Kyuhyun.

"Apa tasmu seberat itu?" tanya Jonghyun. Pasalnya Kyuhyun tidak menyampirkan ranselnya di pundak. Tapi ia menyeretnya seperti karung beras.

"Seberat penderitaanku," jawab Kyuhyun. Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun melankolis adalah hal yang langka.

"Kemarikan! Biar aku saja yang bawa." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menolak. Ia justru senang. Bukan sekali dua kali Jonghyun membantunya membawa apa yang ia bawa. Ia beruntung memilki sahabat yang sangat perhatian. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan niat baik Jonghyun. Apalagi sangat sulit untuk mereka bisa bertemu.

"Kau memang paling mengerti aku," ucap Kyuhyun senang. Ia menggandeng tangan Jonghyun dan menariknya untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Membawa ransel sendiri tidak bisa? Jangan manja seperti yeoja." Sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing. Entah sejak kapan, Kibum sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Berat ranselmu mencapai satu ton?" tanya Kibum dingin. Matanya tertuju pada tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di lengan Jonghyun. Tapi Kibum langsung pergi sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawabnya.

"Apa-apan tadi itu?" rahang Kyuhyun mengeras melihat kepergian Kibum. Tanduknya serasa ingin mencuat mengingat kalimat Kibum yang terdengar seperti mengejeknya. "Kim Kibum benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku semakin ingin mencabik wajahmu." Jonghyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam saja. Ia terus mengamati reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu emosi.

"Untuk apa dia pagi-pagi sudah di sini. Bukannya dia sudah selesai? Tinggal menunggu wisuda saja? atau dia mau tebar pesona pada mahasiswi di sini?" batin Kyuhyun geram.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Special Thanks For :_**

**SNCKS****/ ****wijayanti628****/ ****melani s khadijah****/ ****Sofa1013****/ ****Aliyah649****/ ****Desviana407****/ ****Puput257****/ ****loveKyu****/ ****Kim Nayeon****/ ****fazarzee****/ ****ressalini****/ ****phn19****/ ****taenggoo****/ ****lydiasimatupang2301****/ ****cho loekyu07****/ ****nik4nik****/ ****Shin Ririn1013****/ ****nurhasanah putri146****/ ****sofyanayunita1****/ ****MinGyuTae00****/ ****FiWonKyu0201****/ ****dasomah****/ ****ariyanindud aya****/ Kyukyu / Shofie Kim / Tanpanama / Kyuubebi / angel sparkyu / Eka Elf / Name kyukyu / Zyzy zaLia / ****KLiieff19****/ Hanna shinjiseok / Yeri LiXiu / SheeHae / aya / kadek/ ****EkaOkta3424****/ elfitri sparkyu**

Makasih banyak untuk chingudeul yang selalu menyempatkan untuk mereview. Nay jad hafal nama kalian. kkkkkk… kalau kalian rajin review, Nay juga rajin update. #abaikan.

Untuk new reader, welcome! ^^ Jangan bosan tinggakan review yah. Hoho

Dan untuk ariyanindud aya, jangan terlalu di fikirin. Ffn emang suka gitu. Suka eror. Gwaenchanayo ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Author : Aila Nesya**

**Pairing : Kihyun**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : No Bash!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Hongki duduk di sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari kampus. Di dalam kafe yang terlihat elegan dan modern itu, Kyuhyun dan Hongki memilih duduk di mini bar yang tersedia. Mereka berdua masih diam menikmati minuman masing-masing.

"Kyu, kenapa kau diam saja?" Hongki memulai percakapan. Sepertinya ia tidak betah dengan suasana yang begitu sepi. Di tambah pengunjung kafe yang memang belum banyak. Hanya ada beberapa _customer_ yang sedang melakukan _meeting_. Kafe yang memiliki konsep _meeting_ _point_, membuat kafe itu tidak hanya di isi oleh anak muda.

"_Vanilla_ _latte_ ini tidak semanis hidupku." Kyuhyun meletakkan segelas _vanilla latte_ pada meja bar. Matanya terus tertuju pada minuman yang terletak manis pada meja bar yang terbuat dari kombinasi bahan mika itu.

Hongki menepuk keningnya karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya kembali ke masa-masa _mellow-_nya. "Jangan bilang kau mulai di lema lagi Kyu!"

"Hongki, apa minumanmu semanis hidupmu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk segelas _caramel_ _frappucino_ dengan dagunya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit," jawab Hongki prihatin.

"Haah…sepertinya aku memang butuh dokter. Bukan mengobati fisikku, tapi hatiku." Hongki memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak suka Kyuhyun kembali ke masa-masa di lemanya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun yang ceria seperti dulu.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan Kibum, katakan saja padanya."

"Kau gila? Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Masih banyak di luar sana yang lebih tampan dan kaya dari dia."

"Benar-benar tipikal uke," celetuk Hongki yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bingung padamu Kyu. Sebenarnya kau benar-benar menginginkan Kibum atau tidak. Kau bilang akan melepaskan Kibum. Tapi lihatlah reaksimu kemarin! Bukan seperti itu yang di katakan telah merelakan." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak merenungi ucapan Hongki. Ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana sebenarnya isi hatinya dan apa yang ia mau.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hongki-ya. Aku memang ingin melepaskannya. Aku tidak mau memaksanya. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak mudah melupakan seseorang. Mungkin aku hanya butuh waktu."

"Jadi tekadmu benar-benar sudah bulat?" tanya Hongki memastikan.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku harus bisa. Mungkin akan berat bagiku saat ini." Hongki menepuk pundak Kyuhyun memberi kekuatan. Walau bagaimana pun, Kyuhyun adalah sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kau tenang saja Kyu. Ada aku untuk tempatmu berbagi." Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Hongki. Sedangkan Hongki juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama. Menertawakan kekonyolan ucapan mereka.

"Aku tahu!" balas Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Sambil menikmati minuman yang tersisa, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kafe. Suasana kafe masih sama. Belum terlalu banyak pengunjung.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti pada orang yang duduk di sofa sudut kafe. Matanya menyipit untuk memperjelas penglihatanya. "Hongki, apa pandanganku tidak salah?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mencolek Hongki.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" Hongki mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. "Itu Kibum kan?" tanya Hongki memastikan.

"Aku pikir aku berhalusinasi melihat _namja_ jelek itu. Ternyata dia memang ada di sini." Hongki menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan Kibum. Dari pancaran matanya, Hongki tahu Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Kibum. Bahkan Hongki bisa melihat gurat-gurat kesedihan di wajah sahabatnya itu. "Tapi dia menunggu siapa?"

Belum sempat Hongki mengeluarkan suaranya, terlihat dua orang gadis cantik yang berjalan ke arah Kibum. Kibum langsung menutup koran yang ia baca saat gadis itu berdiri di hadapanya.

"Ck, apa-apaan itu. Senyumnya menyebalkan," dumel Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau merindukan senyuman itu kan?"

"Dan sialnya aku memang sangat merindukannya."Hongki tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kyuhyun memang sahabatnya yang paling unik. Suasana hatinya benar-benar cepat berubah. Tapi itu lah yang Hongki suka. Sifat Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Mereka benar-benar cantik dan anggun Hongki-_ya_. Pantas saja Kibum jelek itu betah berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya. Aku yakin banyak gadis-gadis yang mau denganmu."

"Ck, sayangnya aku tidak berminat." Lagi-lagi Hongki tertawa. Ia jadi ingat usaha mereka agar Kyuhyun menyukai gadis-gadis cantik. Tapi tetap saja, sahabat _evil_-nya itu memandang mereka tanpa minat.

Kyuhyun masih terus memperhatikan Kibum. Cara Kibum duduk, berbicara, dan tersenyum benar-benar sempurna baginya. Dan Kyuhyun menyukai semua itu. Tapi ia harus terima kenyataan Kibum bukan untuknya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat Kibum melihat ke arahnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan Kibum. "Ugghh…dia melihatku!"

"Tapi sepertinya Kibum tidak peduli Kyu. Dia justru tetap tersenyum pada gadis-gadis itu." Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat. Hatinya terasa panas seperti sedang di selingkuhi.

"Dia memang namja yang buruk. Kenapa harus kencan di tempat seperti ini."

"Bisa saja mereka sedang _meeting_ Kyu. Tidak mungkin Kibum kencan dengan dua gadis sekaligus."

"Untuk apa _meeting_ sampai sejauh ini. Banyak tempat yang lebih bagus dan dekat dengan kantornya." Hongki mengangguk setuju. Jarak kafe dengan kantor Kibum memang cukup jauh. Tidak seharusnya Kibum jauh-jauh datang ke tempat ini untuk mengadakan _meeting_.

"Terserahlah! Aku tidak mau tahu apa-apa lagi," ucap Kyuhyun sewot dan langsung menenggak habis minumannya.

Kyuhyun meraih _smartphone_-nya yang beegetar. Senyumnya terkembang melihat sebuah pesan yang masuk. "Hongki-_ya_, aku pergi dulu. Minumannya biar aku yang bayar."

"Pergi? kemana Kyu?"

"Aku pergi dengan Jonghyun. Kau akan menemui kekasihmu kan?" Kyuhyun bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Jonghyun teman sekolahmu itu, Kyu?"

"Siapa lagi. Hanya dia temanku yang bernama Jonghyun. Kenapa, kau cemburu?" Kyuhyun tertawa karena Hongki tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dari dulu Hongki selalu tidak suka jika Kyuhyun pergi dengan Jonghyun, Changmin atau Minho. Ia takut Kyuhyun melupakannya. Tapi Kyuhyun justru senang. Itu artinya, Hongki memang menyayanginya.

"Hey! Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Kalian semua sahabatku. Lagi pula aku sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Kau sendiri tahu, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Kyuhyun mendesah panjang melihat raut wajah Hongki. "Kalau kau seperti ini kau seperti kekasihku saja. Atau kau mau menjadi _uke_-ku?"

"_Yak_…sialan kau! Aku masih normal." Kyuhyun justru tertawa yang membuat Hongki semakin kesal. Walau mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi sikap Hongki yang cemburu pada sahabatnya yang lain tidak pernah berubah.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi Hongki-_ya_. Salam pada kekasihmu."

Setelah membayar minumannya dengan Hongki, Kyuhyun melangkah ke luar kafe. Ia mencoba tidak melihat ke arah Kibum. Senyumnya terkembang saat Jonghyun menyusulnya masuk ke dalam kafe. Sepertinya Jonghyun lama menunggu di luar dan memutuskan langsung menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kau semakin tampan saja," puji Kyuhyun. Jonghyun mengangkat kerah bajunya yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah." Jonghyun merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan berjalan bersama-sama.

"Kau mengantuk, Kyu?" tanya Jonghyun karena Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada dalam mobil Jonghyun.

"Sedikit, tapi setelah berkumpul dengan kalian semua kantukku pasti akan hilang." Jonghyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia fokus pada kemudinya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tertidur. Namun baru beberapa menit, sahabat manisnya itu langsung membuka mata.

"Apa Minho sudah punya pacar sekarang?"

"Dia sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Bahkan di antara kami bertiga, dia yang paling sering ganti-ganti pacar."

"Haahh ternyata Minho kita yang polos sudah berubah," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas dulu Minho sangat takut di dekati wanita. Mereka pikir Minho akan kesulitan mendapat kekasih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

"Dia baru saja mendapat yang baru. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah berapa gadis yang kau kencani?" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ia memilih bungkam dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun.

"Ahh…aku lupa! Kau kan _uke_, tentu saja mainanmu bukan para gadis," ucap Jonghyun sambil tertawa.

"Sialan kau!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Di antara kita semua, memang wajahmu yang paling cantik. Kau pantasnya jadi _yeoja_ saja."

"Terserah apa katamu," balas Kyuhyun malas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi _uke_ ku saja?"

Jonghyun langsung tertawa terbahak saat Kyuhyun memberi _glare_ ke arahnya. Tapi bagi Jonghyun, wajah Kyuhyun tetap terlihat manis. Sahabatnya itu memang masih sama seperti dulu. Tetap lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kalau kau tertawa terus, aku pastikan telingamu hilang sebelah."

"Baiklah…baiklah!" ucap Jonghyun sambil menahan tawanya. "Kyu, sepertinya ada yang memgikuti kita." Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar, sebuah mobil sedan mewah tepat di belakang mereka.

"Mobil yang melewati jalan ini bukan hanya kita. Jadi tidak mungkin dia mengikuti kita. Lagi pula siapa yang kurang kerjaan seperti itu?"

"Mungkin seseorang yang kau kenal Kyu."

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak. Mobil yang mengikuti mereka ia yakini bukan mobil Hongki. Walau Hongki sering cemburu, tapi selama ini Hongki selalu menghargai waktunya bersama sahabatnya yang lain. Lagi pula, ia hafal benar semua mobil Hongki.

Pikirannya tertuju pada Kibum. "Apa mungkin Kibum?" Tapi ia langsung menggelangkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Kibum mengikutinya sejauh ini. Dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kibum. "Mobil Kibum juga bukan seperti itu," batin Kyuhyun.

"Jangan hiraukanlah!" perintah Kyuhyun. "Changmin dan Minho sudah menunggu?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk membuka topic baru.

"Bahkan Minho datang lebih awal. Dia tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

"Apa kita _party_ hari ini?"

"Tentu saja kita akan bersenang-senang. Changmin baru saja mendapatkan beberapa kaset game terbaru yang sengaja dia beli dari Canada."

"Yeeaayyy, kita akan bersenang-senaaaang," teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"Kyu…Kyu…" Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang terlelap di mobilnya. Perlahan, ke dua mata indah itu terbuka.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengucek matanya. Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu imut. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Wajah bangun tidurnya begitu polos. Sangat berbeda jika evilnya beraksi.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo kita keluar. Changmin dan Minho menunggu di dalam."

Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-otonya. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun memandangi apartemen di hadapannya. Masih seperti yang dulu. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan kebersamaan mereka.

"_Yak_…tunggu aku!" teriak Kyuhyun saat Jonghyun lebih dulu melangkah. Jonghyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Pasalnya, Jonghyun baru berjalan dua langkah. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah berteriak seperti di tinggal ke Negara lain.

Seperti kebiasaannya dulu, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan mengapit lengan Jonghyun. Mungkin orang lain akan mengira mereka berpacaran. Tapi seperti itulah tingkah Kyuhyun kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun sama-sama menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membola melihat Kibum berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Kau harus pulang sekarang!" perintah Kibum. Mata Kibum melirik ke tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkari lengan Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau masuk ke dalam bersama Jonghyun." Kibum memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada apartemen mewah yang akan Kyuhyun tuju.

"Tapi ini perintah _appa_-mu."

"_Appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Iya. Sepertinya _eomma_-mu sakit. Jadi kau di suruh pulang." Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah cemas. Ia memandang Jonghyun yang juga memandangnya.

"_Eomma_-mu sakit Kyu. Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Jonghyun.

"Tidak perlu! Aku yang akan mengantarnya."

"Jonghyun-_ah_, katakan maafku pada mereka," ucap Kyuhyun sedih yang di jawabi anggukan Jonghyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi _eomma_-nya tetap yang pertama. Jadi ia lebih memilih pulang dan menemui Heechul yang membutuhkannya.

"Bisa kalian lepaskan gandengan itu?" Kibum menunjuk tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari lengan Jonghyun dengan dagunya.

"Ck, masih saja menyebalkan," umpat Kyuhyun pelan.

Saat di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun tidak berani berbicara. Bahkan untuk menoleh ke arah Kibum pun terasa berat. Ia hanya lurus memandang ke depan dan terkadang beralih ke kaca jendela. Sedangkan Kibum mengemudi dalam diam. Seperti biasa, Kibum tidak akan banyak bicara. Wajahnya tetap tampak datar.

Perjalanan terasa sangat panjang. Keadaan yang canggung membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman. Berulang kali ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Satu yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini, cepat sampai rumah dan jauh dari manusia dingin berwajah datar di sampingnya.

Namun tidak di pungkiri, Kyuhyun merindukan saat-saat bersama Kibum. saat-saat Kibum mengantarnya ke kampus. Kyuhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir mereka duduk berdampingan seperti saat ini.

Menyium parfum Kibum saja, hatinya menghangat. Ingatannya kembali pada kenangan mereka berdua. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung menepis pikirannya. Baginya Kibum hanya masa lalu. Dan ia berjanji akan melupakan Kibum bagaimana pun caranya.

"Semoga _eomma_ tidak apa-apa," doa Kyuhyun dalam hati. Jika tidak ada Kibum, sudah di pastikan Kyuhyun sudah menangis sedari tadi.

Kibum melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang meremat tangannya sendiri. Tapi setelah itu, Kibum kembali fokus pada kemudinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Setelah sampai rumahnya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kibum. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada _eomma_-nya.

"_Eomma_!" Kyuhyun berdiri mematung melihat keadaan Heechul. Karena berlari, nafasnya terlihat memburu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihat Heechul yang duduk di sofa. "_Eomma_," ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi untuk memastikan yang ia lihat adalah _eomma_-nya.

"Kyu sudah pulang? Kemarilah sayang! Lihat, _eomma_ sedang melihat mobil-mobil keluaran terbaru. Sepertinya anak _eomma_ sangat pantas mengemudikan salah satunya."

"_Eomma_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Apa maksud, Kyu? _Eomma_ tentu saja tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ baru saja pulang _shopping_." Kening Heechul berkerut saat Kyuhyun justru memeluknya. "Hey…ada apa dengan anak _eomma_ yang manis ini?" heran Heechul. Heechul masih mengingat dengan jelas Kyuhyun baik-baik saja saat di jemput Hongki. Ia juga tidak menarik fasilitas yang Kyuhyun punya. Tapi tiba-tiba anak tersayangnya menangis dan memeluknya.

"Kyu kenapa?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Kyu pikir _eomma_ terjadi sesuatu," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mau melepas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Seperti yang Kyu lihat. _Eomma_ masih cantik seperti biasa."

"Eomma, _appa_ dimana?"

"_Appa_-mu sedang tidur. Sepertinya kelelahan."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Awas kau Kim Kibum," batin Kyuhyun. Ia baru sadar kalau semua ini hanya akal-akal Kibum. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mencincang tubuh Kibum. Karena Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak jadi bersenang-senang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Padahal ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertanding _game_ dengan Changmin.

"Sebenarnya apa mau manusia jelek itu?" memikir ulang tentang ulah Kibum, membuat tanduk Kyuhyun ingin mencuat kepermukaan. Tapi ia tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke apartemen Changmin. Jarak dari rumah Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak bisa di katakan dekat.

"Haah…ya sudahlah! Karena ada _eomma_, lebih baik aku tidur di pangkuan _eomma_ saja," putus Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk di taman dengan gusar. Ia berulang kali melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Kyuhyun datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari jam perjanjian. Kibum menghubungi Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk bertemu di taman. Awalnya Kyuhyun ragu, tapi hatinya mendorong untuk tetap ke taman.

Kyuhyun memandangi sekita taman. Hanya beberapa pasangan yang terlihat. Tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih menyukainya, karena taman terasa lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat memikirkan alasan Kibum meminta bertemu. Rona merah menjalari pipinya saat membayangkan Kibum menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun ia berusaha menepis pikiran itu. Ia takut sakit jika dugaannya salah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pandangannya pada Kibum yang berjalan ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Kibum terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian kasualnya. Dan memang Kibum akan selalu seperti itu di mata Kyuhyun.

Mencoba mengurangi detak jantungnya yang menggila, Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia memasang wajah sebiasa mungkin. Agar Kibum tidak berfikir macam-macam tentangnya. Ia tidak ingin Kibum tahu kalau saat ini ia benar-benar gugup.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Kyu?" tanya Kibum sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku juga baru datang." Kyuhyun terpaksa berbohong. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan telah menunggu lebih dari lima belas menit.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sama-sama diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dan memulai dari mana. Karena Kibum yang memintanya bertemu, seharusnya Kibum yang memulai berbicara.

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya. Ia sadar, jika menunggu Kibum yang memulai, pembicaraan ini entah kapan akan di mulai. Kyuhyun berbeda dengan Kibum yang memang tidak suka berbicara.

"_Hyung_, kenapa menyuruhku datang ke sini? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin _Hyung_ katakan?" tidak tahan dengan diam yang berkelanjutan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membuka suara. Tangan Kyuhyun berkeringat. Detak jantungnya membuatnya susah bernafas. Saat ini, Kyuhyun seperti gadis yang akan di tembak.

"Ada," jawab Kibum singkat tanpa mau memandang Kyuhyun. Kibum melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Entah kenapa, hati Kyuhyun jadi menginginkan Kibum menyatakan perasaannya. Walau sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mengubur perasaannya pada Kibum, tapi tetap saja, harapan untuk bersama Kibum selalu ada. Apalagi saat Kibum memintanya bertemu. Bunga cinta yang susah payah ia bunuh, bersemi secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun sadar dirinya lemah dan tidak konsisten. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan hatinya yang memang sudah tertambat pada Kibum. Walau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kibum, tapi rasa itu tidak bisa untuk Kyuhyun lenyapkan.

"Entahlah! Tapi sepertinya tidak!"

Harapan yang baru tumbuh itu langsung retak karena kalimat yang Kibum ucapkan. Rasa bahagia yang sempat terselip langsung lenyap. "Berarti memang tidak ada lagi harapan," batin Kyuhyun sedih. Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga agar terlihat seperti biasa.

"Lalu untuk apa?" kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya bukan karena mengharap. Tapi agar ia cepat pergi dari tempat yang membuat dadanya sesak. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berdekatan lama-lama dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menambah sakit di hatinya.

"Sebenarnya kau orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Kibum. Kali ini Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut.

"Aku? Orang seperti apa? Maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kau sering menggandeng laki-laki dan memeluknya di tempat umum."

Mata Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar bingung maksud pertanyaan Kibum. Kalau menggandeng laki-laki, ia memang mengakuinya. Karena seperti yang pernah Kibum lihat, ia merangkul lengan Jonghyun. Tapi memeluk di tempat umum, Kyuhyun merasa tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Jonghyun itu sahabatku. Dan aku memang sering seperti itu sejak kami kecil. Tapi kalau memeluk di depan umum, aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di loby kantor _appa_-mu?"

"Kantor _appa_?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat siapa yang pernah ia peluk. Setelah di ingat-ingat, ia memang pernah memeluk Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu di manapun ia suka.

"Tapi kenapa _Hyung_ bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Aku tidak suka kau melakukan semua itu. Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan mereka."

"Apa ini artinya Kibum hyung mencintaiku?" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Kenapa? Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak suka? Apa alasannya?"

"Tidak ada alasan apapun." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kibum langsung berdiri. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Hati Kyuhyun terluka karena perlakuan Kibum. Ia serasa di permainkan. Kibum tidak menyukainya dekat dengan laki-laki lain, tapi Kibum tidak mencintainya. Bahkan saat ini, Kibum mulai melangkah pergi.

"_Hyung_, tunggu!" seru Kyuhyun. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Namun ia tidak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya, apa maksudmu bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang tercekat menahan tangis. "_Hyung_ memperlakukanku seperti aku kekasihmu. Dan asal _Hyung_ tahu, Siwon itu sepupuku. Dia seperti _Hyung_ bagiku. Sejak kecil aku selalu dengannya. Tapi apa alasanmu bersikap seperti ini, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak ada alasan yang penting," ucap Kibum dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu Kim Kibum," teriak Kyuhyun sambil menangis. Air mata yang selalu ia tahan akhirnya mengalir dengan derasnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menahan air mata. Jantungnya terasa di tusuk karena perlakuan Kibum.

Duagh…

Tas yang Kyuhyun letakkan di sampingnya, ia lemparkan ke arah Kibum dan tepat mengenai kepala Kibum. Otomatis, Kibum langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu _Hyung_. Dulu kau yang memaksaku jadi kekasihmu. Tapi setelah aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau malah pergi meninggalkanku. Sebenarnya maumu apa?" teriak Kyuhyun di sela isak tangisnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan jika ada yang memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin melepas beban di hati yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Kau memperlakukanku seolah aku kekasihmu. Tapi kau jalan dengan banyak wanita. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Jangan buat aku terus mencintamu. Biarkan aku pergi kalau kau memang tidak pernah menyukaiku." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau. Air matanya terus mengalir deras. Wajah manis itu kini tampak memerah. Mata indahnya mulai sembab. Saat ini Kyuhyun hanya ingin Kibum menjauhinya. Kyuhyun ingin belajar melupakan Kibum. Tapi sikap Kibum membuatnya selalu kesulitan mengubur rasa cinta itu.

Kibum langsung berbalik. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Walau bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun tetaplah _namja_. Dan Kibum yakin, Kyuhyun melempar tas itu sekuat tenaganya. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Lemparan dari Kyuhyun benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan cinta padaku?" tanya Kibum. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun yang masih saja menangis.

"Terserah apa katamu _Hyung_!" kali ini Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan Kibum. Ia berjalan dengan membawa luka di hatinya. Kyuhyun mencoba menghapus lelehan Kristal bening itu. Tapi tetap saja, matanya tidak berhenti menangis.

"Kau tidak mau mendengar jawabanku?"

Seketika Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun enggan menatap Kibum. Ia tidak ingin semakin terluka jika mendengar jawaban Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin mendengarnya, agar ia bisa benar-benar melupakan Kibum.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya menunggu jawaban Kibum. Bukannya jawaban, sepasang tangan justru melingkar di perutnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat tubuh Kibum benar-benar menempel di tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kibum. Kyuhyun ingin melepas pelukan Kibum, tapi hati terdalamnya menolak. Ia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Kibum.

Kyuhyun masih menangis dalam pelukan Kibum. Walau tidak seperti beberapa saat lalu, tapi liquid bening itu masih menetes.

"Sudah selesai berbicaranya Kyu?" Kibum melepas pelukannya. Ia meraih pundak Kyuhyun dan menghadapkan ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk saat wajah Kibum tepat di hadapannya. Ia tidak sanggup bertatapan dengan Kibum. Namun Kibum menarik dagunya untuk menatapnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Kibum. Tangan hangat Kibum terangkat untuk menghapus air mata di wajah Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi jantung Kyuhyun kembali menggila. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Akhirnya usahaku berhasil untuk membuatmu cinta padaku."

"Maksudmu apa, _Hyung_?"

"Aku melakukan semua ini agar kau mencintaiku. Aku ingin kau meyakinkan hatimu kalau kau mencintaiku," ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia tidak pernah melihat senyum Kibum setulus ini. Kehangatan tiba-tiba menjelar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Setelah kau yakin benar-benar mencintaiku, dengan begitu kau akan tetap bersamaku. Aku ingin cinta hanya sekali. Untuk itu aku mau kau memantapkan hatimu untuk bersamaku."

"Jadi?"

"Ya, maafkan aku Kyu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat!" tangisan Kyuhyun yang sudah berhenti kini kembali pecah. Kibum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang menangis terisak. Tangan Kibum membelai punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"_Hyung_ benar-benar keterlaluan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukuli dada Kibum. Tapi Kibum hanya tersenyum dan terus memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Ia merasa Kibum mengerjainya habis-habisan. Tapi di sisi lain ia senang. Ternyata cintanya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Saat ini Kibum miliknya. Kibum benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _Hyung_. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Tidak akan Kyu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Saranghae!"

**END**

**.**

**Or**

**.**

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan di pilih!**

Maaf-maaf semuanya. Nay sempat sedih dan kehilangan mood nulis karena banyaknya siders. Rasanya sedih karena cuma di baca tanpa ninggalin jejak. (Nay lagi mellow).

Tapi Nay sadar, masih ada kalian yang setia. Sudah mau baca dan sempatkan waktu ninggalin jejak. Jadi untuk kalian semua, Nay lanjutkan lagi nulisnya :

**Puput257**** \- ****SNCKS**** \- ****octakyuu**** \- ****yulianasuka**** \- ****cho loekyu07**** \- ****Desviana407**** \- ****MinGyuTae00**** \- ****FiWonKyu0201**** \- ****jihyunelf**** \- ****araaaa**** \- ****fazarzee**** \- ****minjaeboojilid2**** \- ****nik4nik**** \- ****loveKyu**** \- ****Aliyah649**** \- ****EkaOkta3424**** \- ****Shin Ririn1013**** \- ****ressalini**** \- ****lydiasimatupang2301**** \- ****Sofa1013**** \- ****sparkyumicia**** \- ****phn19**** \- ****Kim Nayeon**** \- ****sofyanayunita1**** \- ****EvaKyuLove**** \- hyunnie02 – kadek - Shofie Kim - angel sparkyu – aya – gnagyu - naysa qiera kim – kyuubebi – kyukyu - Rinni1013-wonkyu – kyukyu - Whii ElfSparKyu - ****KLiieff19**** – zyzy za - ****blackjackcrong**** – kyubi – 238130821712 – ****ariyanindud aya**** \- Yeri LiXiu – SheeHae - choi yewon11 - Eka Elf - ****Jung NaeRa**** \- **

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua. Tanpa kalian ff ini tidak akan berlanjut. Review kalian membangkitkan semangat Nay. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang memfollow dan memfavorite.


	11. Chapter 11

Hai semua. Sesuai permintaan kalian, Nay lanjutin ff ini. Kalian tahu? Nay kebingungan lanjutinnya gimana. Kan niatnya udah END. hahaha….

Untuk yang minta sampai mereka menikah dan punya anak, Nay pikir-pikir dulu ya. Takut yang lain bosan. Hehe… Tapi makasih banyak untuk apresiasi kalian semua. Nay jadi terharu #Serius.

Chapter ini Nay gak tahu gimana jadinya. Entah itu asam, pahit, manis atau hambar. Kalau gak manis tambah gula aja sendiri. Kalau kurang panjang, baca aja tiga kali. Wkwkwk … lama-lama Nay di timpuk juga ni. Nay lanjutin ff ini untuk kalian semua, jadi apapun hasilnya. Terima aja yak! #hug-all

**Author : Aila Nesya**

**Pairing : Kihyun**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : No Bash!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kau sudah di sini?" tanya Hongki saat memasuki kelas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat!"

"Tapi di mana mobilmu?" tanyanya lagi. Hongki melepaskan ransel yang tersampir di pundaknya. Sewaktu ia memarkirkan mobilnya, ia sama sekali tidak melihat mobil kesayangan Kyuhyun.

"Di rumah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Di rumah? Lalu kau ke sini naik apa?" Hongki melipat tangannya. Ia memutar bangkunya ke arah Kyuhyun. Meski bagi orang lain pembicaraan mereka tidak penting dan terkesan sangat biasa. Tapi bagi Hongki, pertanyaannya kali ini sangat penting.

"Naik mobil." Senyum Kyuhyun masih terukir manis di bibirnya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau—" Hongki mengurungkan melanjutkan ucapannya saat dosennya memasuki kelas. Namun sebelum berbalik, Hongki sempat berbisik, "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Yang lagi-lagi di tanggapi senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, Hongki meminta pada Jinki agar bertukar tempat duduk. Perasaanya tidak tenang karena tidak bisa memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Mungkin tingkahnya terlihat konyol. Tapi Hongki tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

Dari tempat duduknya saat ini, Hongki bisa melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun selama jam kuliah berlangsung. Kyuhyun tetap fokus dan serius seperti biasa. Tapi satu hal yang tidak luput dari pandangan Hongki. Sahabat manjanya itu terus menampilkan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang Hongki tidak tahu di tujukan untuk siapa.

Dan keheranan Hongki semakin bertambah. Bagaimana tidak jika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan soal-soal sangat cepat. Hongki tidak heran dengan kepintaran Kyuhyun, tapi kali ini terlihat berbeda. Lebih cepat dan semangat dari biasanya.

Hongki berulang kali melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia ingin jam kuliah cepat berakhir. Bukan karena ia bosan. Itu karena ia tidak sabar ingin mengintrogasi sahabatnya. Tapi sepertinya waktu sedang meledeknya. Ia merasa telah lama menunggu, tapi menit itu sangat lamban berganti.

"Awas saja kalau dia menyimpan rahasia dariku," batin Hongki. Lagi-lagi ia melirik jam tangannya.

Tepat saat jam kuliah berakhir, Hongki langsung menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, katakan sesuatu padaku," ucap Hongki serius.

"Apa? Memangnya aku harus mengatakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Hongki balik dengan penuh selidik.

"Tidak!" namun senyum dan binar mata Kyuhyun mengatakan sebaliknya. Dan itu semakin membuat Hongki tidak percaya.

"Kau tadi mengerjakan soal-soal itu sepat sekali. Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi kenapa semangat sekali?"

"Itu berarti kepintaranku bertambah. Bukankah bagus?"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus?" tanya Hongki lagi.

"Aku seperti itu? benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan memutar-mutar pena di tangannya. Senyum itu masih bertahan di bibirnya. Mirip seperti gadis, mungkin seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Hongki.

"Kau tahu senyummu itu? Senyummu itu mencurigakan. Aku sudah sangat lama mengenalimu."

"Kau benar! Sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal Hongki-_ya_? Aw…! _Yak_, kenapa kau menarik pipiku?" protes Kyuhyun sambil memegangi pipinya yang tampak memerah. Kulitnya yang putih cenderung pucat, membuat pipinya tampak sangat memerah.

"Jawabanmu dari tadi selalu melenceng dan tidak tepat. Cepat katakan!" perintah Hongki lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya. Hongki bukan tidak suka melihat senyum manis di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum dan melenggang pergi. Tentu saja Hongki memekik tidak jelas di kelasnya.

"Kau mau ku antar?" tanya Hongki sambil mensejajari langkah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Hongki tidak lelah bertanya dan terus bertanya. Walaupun Kyuhyun akan menjawab pertanyaanya dengan tidak serius.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau di antar, tapi di jemput."

"Di jemput? Tapi dengan si—" Hongki hanya bisa melongo saat melihat seseorang yang bersender di mobil sedan mewah. Ia seperti orang idiot saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Itu…itu…bukannya…tapi…bagaimana…Kibum…Kyuhyun…bagaimana?" Hongki kehilangan kata-kata saat Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum. Bahkan ia bisa melihat senyum di wajah dingin milik Kibum. Senyum yang sangat sulit untuk ia lihat.

"Apa mungkin?" Hongki terdiam sejenak. "_Aish_ _jinja_…dia benar-benar. Awas saja kau Kyu!" omel Hongki saat tersadar dari kebingungannya.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Di dalam mobil mewah milik Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak banyak bersuara. Bahkan pandangannya terus ke arah jendela. Tidak tahu apa yang menarik, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya. Jangankan ke arah Kibum, melihat lurus ke depan pun ia enggan. Sangat berbeda dengan saat di dalam kelas. Senyum yang membuat Hongki penasaran, tidak lagi Kyuhyun tampilkan.

Di balik ransel yang ia pangku, Kyuhyun meremat jari-jarinya untuk mengurangi detak jantungnya yang menggila. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Bukan tidak nyaman karena berdua dengan Kibum. tapi pacu jantungnya yang bekerja tidak normal.

"Ku mohon berhentilah! Ku mohon tenanglah!" batin Kyuhyun.

"Huuuuuh!" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Padahal bukan kali pertama ia semobil dengan Kibum.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara bass Kibum yang tiba- tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mau menoleh.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di balik jendela?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada!" Hanya kata itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Kyuhyun baru bisa bernafas lega saat mobil Kibum telah terhenti di halaman rumahnya. Namun sepertinya kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama saat Kibum mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bernafas lega karena Kibum hanya membukakan sabuk pengamannya. Tapi ada sedikit kecewa terbersit di hatinya. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"_Hyung_—"

Cup…

Baru saja Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk melihat Kibum. Sebuah ciuman sudah mendarat di pipinya. Entah berapa kali dalam hari ini Kyuhyun mati-matian menenangkan jantungnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia kesulitan bernafas karena Kibum.

"_Hyung_ apa yang—" Kyuhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hampir saja bertanya, 'Hyung apa yang kau lakukan,' tapi sepertinya itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh. Dan Kyuhyun segera mengurungkannya.

"Kyu, masuklah! Segera istirahat!" perintah Kibum. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampannya melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu masih mematung dengan tangan yang erat meremat ranselnya.

"Em…_Hyung_, hati-hatilah!" Kyuhyun langsung buru-buru keluar dari mobil Kibum.

Setelah Mobil Kibum tidak terlihat, Kyuhyun menggigit tali ranselnya. "Uuughh…kenapa aku seperti ini?" tangannya terangkat untuk memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya. "Ini bukan pertama kali, tapi kenapa aku segugup ini." Kyuhyun meraba jantungnya. Debaran kencang itu masih terasa. "Bahkan kami pernah melakukan yang leb—" Kyuhyun terdiam karena pemikirannya sendiri. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan?" monolognya. Namun senyum aneh itu tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

"_Eomma_…!" Kyuhyun berkeliling mencari keberadaan Heechul. Sedari pagi, Kyuhyun sama sekali belum melihat Heechul. Bahkan ketika sarapan, ia hanya di temani beberapa maid.

"_Ahjussi_, lihat _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada satpam yang berjaga.

"Saya belum melihatnya Tuan muda," jawab satpam itu.

"Kemana eomma? Sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas," monolog Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Kalau _eomma_ lari pagi, tidak akan selama ini," monolognya lagi. Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan _eomma_-nya. Tapi memang seperti itu kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Karena biasanya Heechul selalu di rumah saat ia pulang kuliah. Dan ia akan seperti anak kecil jika tidak menemukan keberadaan Heechul.

"Haah…kemana _eomma_?" ia menekuk wajahnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar. Hari ini jadwalnya kosong. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat kemanapun. Termasuk menemui kekasih hatinya yang memang sedang sibuk bekerja.

Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya saat melewatkan satu tempat. Dapur! Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat ke sana. Hanya berputar-putar di halaman, ruang tengah dan kamar Heechul. "_Pabboya_! Kenapa tidak aku lihat dari tadi?" Kyuhyun langsung menuju dapur. Dan benar saja, Heechul sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

"Pantas saja _eomma_ tidak mendengar saat aku memanggil," keluh Kyuhyun saat melihat telinga Heechul yang di sumpal.

"_Eomma_!" panggil Kyuhyun. "_Eomma_!" ulangnya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak mendekat. Ia takut terkena percikan minyak goreng. "_Eommaaaa_," panggilnya lagi sambil merengek. Tapi sepertinya usaha Kyuhyun tidak berhasil. Heechul justru tetap fokus pada kegiatannya. Entah itu memasaknya atau malah mendengarkan musiknya.

Kyuhyun cemberut di tempatnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan dapur. Ia justru duduk dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. "Di abaikan itu tidak enak," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memutar-mutar tomat yang tergeletak di meja.

Kyuhyun terus duduk memperhatikan Heechul yang belum menyadari keberadaanya. Ia tersenyum melihat _eomma_-nya yang begitu cantik. Walau di usianya yang tidak muda lagi, Heechul tetap terlihat cantik dan segar. Kyuhyun tidak ingin tahu berapa biaya perbulan yang Heechul habiskan untuk ke salon. Ia juga tidak berniat bertanya pada Hankyung. Yang ia tahu, ia bangga memiliki _eomma_ seperti Heechul. Walau teman-teman sekolahnya dulu banyak yang mengatakan Heechul galak, tapi Heechul tetaplah _eomma_-nya. Heechul tetaplah wanita terhebat yang melahirkannya.

"_Ommo_…anak _eomma_ yang manis di sini? Sejak kapan Kyu di sini?" tanya Heechul saat berbalik. Ia tersenyum saat yang di tanya justru memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Cukup untuk _Eomma_ menyelesaikan satu menu." Heechul tergelak mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun. Anak manjanya memang terkadang suka berlebihan.

"_Aigoo_…sepertinya _eomma_ mengabaikan anak _eomma_ ini." Kyuhyun memundurkan kepalanya saat Heechul ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Ia tidak yakin tangan Heechul aman untuk wajah manisnya. "Ah…_eomma_ lupa!" Heechul menarik tangannya kembali dan mencucinya.

"_Eomma_ masak apa? Kenapa _Eomma_ yang memasaknya? Kenapa bukan _ahjumma_ saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik makanan yang tersaji.

"_Eomma_ sengaja masak banyak supaya Kyu bisa memberikanya pada Kibum."

"Kyu tidak mau _Eomma_!" tolak Kyuhyun cepat. Ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kyu tidak mau mengantarkan makanan pada Kibum."

"Tapi sayangnya Kyu harus mau."

"Kenapa harus di antar _Eomma_?" rengek Kyuhyun. "Kibum bisa membeli apapun yang ia mau. Kibum bisa membeli makan siangnya di restoran mahal. Bahkan ia bisa terbang ke Perancis untuk makan siang atau di Thailand sekalipun."

"_Yak_…mana ada yang seperti itu. Lagi pula siapa yang mau pergi sejauh itu hanya untuk makan siang." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Heechul terlalu serius menanggapi ucapannya. Itu hanya untuk menggambarkan Kibum yang sama sekali tidak perlu di antar-antar seperti itu.

"Itu kan semisalnya saja _Eomma_."

"Kyu harus mengantarkannya karena Kibum sendiri yang memintanya."

"Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang membola.

"Iya. Kibum bilang rindu masakan _eomma_. Karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak lagi mencoba masakan _eomma_. Lagian dulu Kyu yang sering merengek minta di masakkan."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantah lagi. Percuma saja ia mencari alasan. Heechul akan tetap memaksanya. "Apa sebenarnya yang dia mau?" batin Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang malas kotak bekal di tangannya. Bukan karena ia malas bertemu Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menjaga jantungnya di usianya yang masih muda. Karena sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan wajah datar itu. Tapi apa daya, ia selalu di sibukkan dengan mengatur detak jantungnya jika ada Kibum. Kyuhyun seperti jatuh cinta lagi pada _namja_ pemilik _killer_ _smile_ itu.

"Haah…kenapa harus di apartemennya? Kenapa tidak di kantor saja?" keluh Kyuhyun. Ia masih berdiri di loby apartemen Kibum. Kakinya serasa berat untuk melangkah ke dalamnya.

Namun karena jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus mengantarkan makanan yang Kibum minta. "Kenapa dia semakin aneh saja."

Sesampainya di pintu apartemen Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak langsung masuk. Ia hanya diam memandangi kotak bekalnya. Kyuhyun masih ingat password pintunya. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin Kibum yang membukakannya.

Ketika tangan putih dan mulus itu menekan bel, pintu itu tidak langsung terbuka. Kyuhyun mencobanya lagi. Namun hasilnya masih sama. Tidak ada tampak wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Kemana Kibum _hyung_? Sebenarnya dia niat makan atau tidak?" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Ia kesal jika harus menunggu Kibum. Ia juga tidak bisa menghubungi Kibum, karena selama mereka baikan, _smartphone_-nya berada di tangan Kibum.

"_Ck_, bahkan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kehadiran Kibum yang tiba-tiba. Kekasihnya itu masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Sepertinya Kibum dari kantor langsung ke apartemennya. Raut lelah itu jelas terlihat di wajah tampan Kibum. Tanpa bertanya pun Kyuhyun tahu Kibum sedang kelelahan. Ia menyesal karena sempat menolak mangantar makanan untuk Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Cup…

Sebuah ciuman mendarat lagi di pipinya. Dan Kyuhyun langsung memegang pipinya yang baru saja di hadiahi ciuman. "_Hyung_, kenapa sering sekali mencium pipiku?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Lalu di mana? Kau ingin di tempat lain?"

"Jangan mengada-ada _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun pura-pura cemberut untuk menutupi kegugupan yang menyergap. Pipinya serasa memanas hingga menjalar ke telinga.

"Atau kau mau membalasnya?" Kibum menyerahkan pipinya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan _Hyung_!"Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Bahkan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan jantungnya yang tidak pernah sehat jika ada Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis. Penat yang sedari tadi memerangkap tubuhnya langsung menguar karena kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Kau tunggulah dulu Kyu!" ucap Kibum setelah membuka pintu. Kyuhyun membuntutinya dari belakang. Tanpa bertanya Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau Kibum akan membersihkan tubuhnya. Karena sambil berjalan, Kibum mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Dan ia masih ingat kebiasaan Kibum yang langsung mandi sepulang dari kantor.

Kyuhyun mengekori Kibum hanya sampai meja makan. Setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung duduk di ruang tengah. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika melihat tubuh Kibum yang topless.

Kyuhyun langsung menghindar saat Kibum hampir mencuri satu ciuman lagi. "Hentikan _Hyung_! _Hyung_ itu bau. Cepat mandi!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Kibum.

"Apa itu artinya setelah mandi boleh?"

"_Hyung_ kenapa jadi semesum ini?" omel Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. "Aku lupa! Sedari dulu dia memang sudah mesum," monolog Kyuhyun.

Selama Kibum mandi, Kyuhyun hanya duduk di sofa. Ia tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Di dalam apertemen Kibum tidak ada yang menarik untuknya. Jadi ia lebih memilih duduk untuk menunggu Kibum.

"Apa Kibum _hyung_ tidak kesepian?" batin Kyuhyun saat mengingat kembali kalau Kibum hanya tinggal sendiri. Ia jadi membayangkan jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Kibum. "Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa. Aku pasti kesulitan jika tidak ada _appa_ dan _eomma_." Saat Heechul tidak tampak beberapa jam saja, Kyuhyun sudah mencari ke sana ke mari. Apalagi seperti Kibum yang bisa di hitung jari bertemu dengan orang tuanya. "Pasti ini tidak mudah untuk _hyung_," batinnya lagi.

"_Hyung_ sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Kibum keluar dengan baju lengkap.

"Hem."

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia tadi belum menghidangkan makanan untuk Kibum. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar tetap hangat.

"_Hyung_, makanlah!" di meja makan sudah tersedia kimchi, bibimbap, dan lauk pauk lainnya.

Makanan yang pertama Kibum cicipi adalah kimchi. Dengan tenang, Kibum melahap makanan yang sengaja ia pinta dari Heechul. "Ini kimchi terenak!" ucap Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia setuju dengan pendapat Kibum. Kimchi buatan _eomma_-nya memang sangat enak.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Kibum makan. Tidak ada sama sekali rasa bosan memandangi wajah tampan itu. Saat Kibum berulang kali ingin menyuapinya, Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng. Karena makanan itu semua memang untuk Kibum.

"Bahkan saat makan pun Kibum _hyung_ terlihat sangat tampan," batin Kyuhyun. Cara makan Kibum seperti orang berkelas pada umumnya. Dan itu membuat kadar ketampanan Kibum di matanya bertambah.

"Kenapa terus memandangiku?" tanya Kibum sambil terus melahap makanannya.

"Tidak! Hanya saja, apa _hyung_ benar-benar lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Walau Kibum makan dengan tenang, tapi isi kotak bekal itu hampir seluruhnya Kibum makan.

"Entahlah! Setiap ada yang menemaniku, aku jadi berselera untuk makan. Selama ini aku sendiri." Kyuhyun terdiam. Hatinya mencelos mendengar penuturan Kibum. "Dan kau orang pertama yang menemaniku."

"Tapi—"

"Rekan kerja itu berbeda. Kami makan bersama karena ada urusan bisnis." Seolah mengerti apa yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan, Kibum langsung memotongnya. Kyuhyun merasakan senang dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan karena ucapan Kibum.

"_Hyung_ tenang saja! Sekarang _Hyung_ tidak sendiri lagi," ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Bukan karena Kyuhyun kasihan pada Kibum. Tapi rasa cinta dan sayangnya yang menginginkan untuk selalu di dekat Kibum.

"Aku tahu!" jawab Kibum.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Kibum duduk di sofa. Ia menyandar pada kepala sofa. Sedangkan kakinya ia luruskan menghadap kepala sofa sisi yang lain. Sambil duduk, matanya tertuju pada susunan kalimat yang tertulis dalam koran.

"_Hyung_!"

"Hem."

"_Hyung_!"

"Hem." Kyuhyun mendecak sebal karena Kibum tidak mengacuhkannya.

"_Hyuung_!" panggilnya lebih keras. Tapi reaksi Kibum tidak banyak perubahan. Hanya mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Setelahnya ia larut dalam bacaannya.

"_Hyung_, aku pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Hem. Pulanglah!" sahut Kibum santai.

"Jadi _Hyung_ benar-benar tidak menginginkan aku di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ia memang mengatakan ingin pulang. Tapi sama sekali tidak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku kan hanya minta di bawakan bekal saja."

"_Hyung_ benar-benar menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal. Sedangkan Kibum tetap santai mambaca. Ia langsung menyambar jaket yang tersampir di sofa.

Namun Kyuhyun langsung terseret ke belakang saat Kibum menarik tangannya. Bahkan ia langsung terduduk di sofa. Posisinya saat ini tepat di antara ke dua paha Kibum.

"Dasar anak nakal!" ucap Kibum sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Siapa yang _Hyung_ maksud nakal?" suara Kyuhyun menandakan kalau ia masih merajuk.

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintai anak nakal sepertimu?" tanya Kibum tanpa melepas tangannya di perut Kyuhyun.

"Jadi _Hyung_ menyesal?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi.

"Hem. Aku menyesal!"

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun sudah akan bangkit. Namun ke dua lengan kekar Kibum menahannya. Jangankan untuk berdiri. Melepaskan pelukan Kibum saja ia tidak bisa. "_Hyung_ lepaskan!"

"Aku menyesal karena tidak sedari dulu memilikimu." Seketika Kyuhyun berhenti meronta. Bahkan ia langsung terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk karena malu. Ucapan Kibum membuat pipinya kembali memanas. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, anak nakal sepertimu seharusnya di hukum." Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Kibum meletakkan dagunya di bahunya. Darahnya langsung berdesir hebat. Nafas Kibum menerpa permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Hukum? Hukum apa maksud _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba merilekskan diri saat tangan hangat Kibum menggenggam tangannya. Dan genggaman tangan Kibum memang benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

Darah Kyuhyun serasa bersedir dan mengalir cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berniat menjauh dari pelukan Kibum. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman di saat yang bersamaan. Walau detak jantungnya masih belum bisa berjalan normal, tapi Kyuhyun menyukai sensasinya.

"Hukumannya harus mencintaiku selamanya." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka Kibum si wajah datar mampu membuatnya hampir gila.

"Hukuman macam apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak suka.

"Tentu saja hukuman karena semua ulahmu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku punya banyak cara untuk membuatmu mau melakukannya."

"Aku baru tahu kalau _Hyung_ pandai merayu."

"Aku masih bisa melakukan banyak hal." Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang saat sebuah benda kenyal dan halus menempel di lehernya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia bergidik karena nafas Kibum tepat di lehernya.

"_Hyung_…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun susah payah.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kibum balik dengan entengnya.

"_Hyung_ jangan macam-macam." Kyuhyun mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia kesulitan menahan sensasi geli karena perbuatan Kibum.

"Mau berteriak? Kau pikir akan ada yang mendengar?" mungkin orang lain akan merasa ketakutan jika mendengar ucapan Kibum. Tapi tidak denganya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak takut. Ia hanya pura-pura saja. Bahkan ia suka jika berlama-lama dalam pelukan Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa yang mesum sekarang. Kibum? atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aw…" Kibum memekik saat Kyuhyun menggigit lengannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terawa karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ternyata _Hyung_ bisa menjerit juga." Kibum melepaskan tangannya di perut Kyuhyun untuk mengusap bekas gigitan Kyuhyun. tapi Kyuhyun menahannya. Ia justru meletakkan kedua tanganya di atas tangan Kibum yang melingkari perutnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kibum.

"_Hyung_, apa itu sakit?"

"Kalau kau bayi mungkin tidak sesakit ini." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa. Bukannya menyesal menyakiti kekasihnya, Kyuhyun justru tertawa senang dalam dekapan Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mengecup pipi Kibum sekilas sabagai permintaan maafnya. "_Hyung_ aku mengantuk," adunya manja.

"Tidurlah!"

"_Hyung_ akan tetap memelukku seperti ini?"

"Hem. Kalau perlu sampai kau bosan."

"_Hyung_ tahu, aku sangat suka di peluk seperti ini." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mau jujur tentang apa yang ia rasakan. "Aku jadi merasa di lindungi."

"Aku juga suka memelukmu seperti ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bisa memastikan kau aman bersamaku."

**.**

**Aila Nesya**

**.**

Kyuhyun meregangkan ototnya saat keluar dari mobil. Hari ini terlihat sangat cerah. Kyuhyun mengabaikan mahasiswi yang memandang iri karena di antar Kibum. "_Hyung_, kalau _Eomma_ menghubungiku bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat teringat _smartphone_-nya masih ada pada Kibum.

"Aku yang akan mengangkatnya. Lagi pula _eomma_-mu sudah tahu kau pulang dan pergi bersamaku."

"Terserah _Hyung_ sajalah!" jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Lagi pula ia tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Kibum selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya tepat waktu. Dan Kibum membelikannya _psp_ keluaran terbaru jika ia ingin bermain _game_.

Kyuhyun tidak jadi melangkah saat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya di perkiran. Ia langsung sumringah melihat ketiga sahabatnya berkumpul.

"Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun!" serunya kegirangan.

"Mau kemana?" Kibum langsung mencekal tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau menemui mereka sebentar _Hyung_."

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus ke kelas sekarang!" ucap Kibum tegas.

"Tapi mereka sahabatku _Hyung_. aku merindukan mereka. Sebentar saja!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mempan untuk Kibum.

"Kau mau kuliah atau bertemu mereka?" tanya Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kibum di pagi hari. Kyuhyun merasa sungkan karena banyak mahasiswa yang masih berkeliaran.

"Pulang nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang!" perintah Kibum yang sama sekali tidak bisa Kyuhyun tolak. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk saja. lagi pula ia senang bisa terus bersama Kibum.

Cup…

Kyuhyun melongo di tempat saat Kibum mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu wajahnya semerah apa. Yang ia tahu, Kibum mulai gila karena menciumnya di tempat umum. Walau hanya sebuah tetap saja membuat yang melihat menahan pekikannya.

"Kibum _hyung_ gila! Dia benar-benar tidak tahu tempat."

**TBC**

_Special Thanks for :_

**Cuttiekyu**** \- ****Lubaby**** \- ****Melani S Khadijah**** \- ****Desviana407**** \- ****Lydiasimatupang2301**** \- ****Rezy K**** \- ****Shin Ririn1013**** \- ****Puput257**** \- ****Nik4nik**** \- ****Byunfufairia**** \- ****Mingyutae00**** \- ****Gnagyu**** \- ****Cho Loekyu07**** \- ****Tinimie**** \- ****Ariyanindud Aya**** \- ****Ressalini**** \- ****Yulianasuka**** \- ****Fazarzee**** \- **** \- ****Sofyanayunita1**** \- ****Aliyah649**** \- ****Dinacarisa**** \- ****Blackjackcrong**** \- ****Araaaa**** \- ****Araaaa**** \- Shofie Kim – Lusisparkyu – Jihyunelf – Guest - Uchiha Ukekyu - ****Kim Nayeon**** \- Angel Sparkyu - Kimchy3424 - Whii Elfsparkyu – Elpouu - Hanna Shinjiseok - Yeri Lixiu – Guest - Hyunnieya – Yeonnie – Kyuubebi – Retnoelf - Hyunnie02 - ****Thy09**** – Sheehae – Silviii – Guest - ****Fiwonkyu0201**** \- Name Kyukyu - Choi Yewon11 - Naysa Q - Cuya8897 – DahsyatNyaff - ****Sakuranatsu90**


End file.
